Pursuit of Gaiety
by LollyPopZz
Summary: AU Isabella Swan has always dreamed of becoming a famous pianist. She transfers to Forks Boys' High School under the name of Isaac Swan in hopes of making her dream a reality. There, she meets another pianist, a beautiful, mysterious boy, Edward Cullen.
1. First Day

**A/N: ****I was struck with inspiration so I had to get it down! I know the title is a little bit weird, 'Pursuit of Gaiety', but I will explain it in the last few chapters, I promise, have some faith in me! I hope to finish this story, so wish me luck! Please review, I really want to know what readers think. It may not seem like much, but a review can really make a fanfic author smile. If you have absolutely any questions **_**concerning this chapter**_**, ask me. So yes! Read on, little human! x)**

**Lolly**

**THEY ARE ALL HUMAN.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse. 

Pursuit of Gaiety

Chapter 1

**First Day**

_BPOV_

The little lady at the office handed me my schedule and a note for my first day at Forks Boys' High School, telling me to ask every teacher I have today to sign the note and hand it in to her at the end of the day. I nodded.

"Have a nice day, Isaac," she pasted on a huge fake smile across her face as she waved me away.

Today was going to be a long day, I thought as I glanced down at my schedule. History first up!

As I made my way towards the history block, a thought stuck me. How was I ever going to get used to being called Isaac? At home, everybody called me Bella. Isaac was a big change.

My real name was Isabella Marie Swan, but at Forks _Boys'_ High School, I was to be known by Isaac Swan. I sighed and wondered what my friends back at Phoenix were doing right now.

* * *

Begin Flashback 

"Bella, don't do this," Alice, one of my best friends ever, pleaded with me, tugging at my sleeve.

I was about to leave Phoenix and my friends and I were all bunched up at the airport, crying.

"Alice, this is my dream!" I told her for the millionth time. "I have to go to Forks Boys' High School because they offer a special music class. No other schools offer this; this is my chance to break out, to be a successful musician!"

"It's just some stupid class, Bella, is it worth cutting your beautiful, long hair, wearing that ugly crop top and-and leaving _us_?" Tanya's voice broke on the last few words.

Surrounding me, were my best friends in the entire world. And I was leaving them, leaving sunny Phoenix, leaving my parents, for a single class in dreary Forks. Was it really worth it? I kicked myself. How could I ever think that? People with goals, serious goals, mustn't doubt things like that. Yes, yes it was. It was worth my everything to attend this special class, to get into university and become a successful musician. It was my only hope.

"Yes, Tanya, it is worth it. I'll miss you girls, all of you, and I promise I'll call you guys," I comforted them, patting Tanya on the back.

"Guys, I think we should be supportive of Bells, it's her dream, we're her friends, you know. Go Bella!" Rosalie tried to lighten the atmosphere, but her face was stained with tears.

Sometimes, I just loved that girl Rosalie, she knew exactly the right things to say at the exactly the right time. There wasn't anything in this world that this girl was incapable of. She was my savior. I turned to hug her, and all my other friends.

"Thanks, Rose," I muttered in gratitude, looking into her beautiful blue eyes, sparkling with fresh tears . My mother, Renee, who was in the arms of my father, Charlie, winked at me and mouthed, we'll miss you.

"Hey, it's okay, girl, you go and follow your dreams!" Rosalie smiled bravely, wiping her tears away.

"Good-bye, Bella. We'll miss you so much!" Angela and Irina came over to hug me. And following their suit, Tanya and Alice came to hug me as well.

_Alice, Rosalie, Tanya, Angela and Irina._

All of those names were printed deeply in my mind as I pulled away. These girls were my everything, apart from music.

With one last wave to my girls, I handed the airline lady, who looked very bored, my ticket and stepped onwards my way to success.

End Flashback

* * *

I must've been standing there, in the middle of the school yard, looking like a mindless idiot when a boy with dark hair, who looked a little younger than me, whizzed past, knocking us both over. _Retard_, he had muttered and stole an annoyed look at me as he picked himself up and ran to his class. I didn't mind, I heard from my friends what boys' schools were like. This was normal, very normal. And with that, I picked myself up and started for my first class, history. 

As I stepped into the class, everybody inside froze and stared at me. Oh, no! Why were they staring at me? Did I have my shoes on? I looked down. Yes. My bag? I looked at my back. Yes. My crop top? I looked down. Yes. What were they staring at?

"Eh! Look, new student," A boy with a Mohawk haircut shouted, as if he's never seen a new student before. I blushed. "What's your name, boy?"

"I-Is-Isaac," I spluttered, I nearly said Isabella! I kicked myself internally for nearly slipping, and on my first day too!

"Isaac, eh? Now, look at cute little Isaac over here, blushing like a little girl," He jeered at me. How right he was, if only they knew.

"Hey, dude, stop picking on the new kid, give him a break," A boy with auburn hair told him off. I thanked him silently.

"Yeah, loser, the new kid's cool," Another boy said. He had spiked blond hair and baby blue eyes. He was the type of guy a typical girl would fall for. But not me, I'm a man now. He started walking towards me and pat me on the shoulder. "Hi, Isaac, I'm Mike."

He motioned for me to sit down next to him as he cleared his desk. I sat down gratefully. At least it seemed that I've made one new friend here at Forks Boys' high School.

I had always had trouble making friends with boys in Phoenix; they just didn't seem to like me. I frowned. Well, I'm a man now. And the only friends I can have are boys, I thought as I looked around me. Everybody here, save me, were guys.

History was awfully tiresome, I've already learnt about Australian history back in Phoenix so I laid my head on my desk and thought about how uncomfortable my crop top was. It was meant to reduce the size of my breasts, and it did work, but it's just very, very uncomfortable. I tugged at it in vain, hoping it would loosen a little. Just a little so I could breathe more easily.

"Dude, what you doing? You got allergies?" Mike whispered, stealing glances at me.

_Crap!_ He noticed. How was I going to talk myself out of this?

I immediately stopped tugging at my crop top and sat up as straight as a pole. I hope the crop top stayed in place. "Uh … Yeah … Allergies … Um, I've got terrible itches, you know, allergies."

I scratched myself quickly, hoping he'll believe me and turn away.

He raised his eyebrow at me and smiled in a funny way. I smiled back weakly in my defense. He finally turned away to pay attention to the teacher after a long stare at me.

Yeah, right, allergies, likely story, Isaac. I cursed myself silently.

I was right, today was going to be a long day. I settled in my daydream again.

* * *

My next class was French. I've always been good at French in Phoenix, so I wasn't too worried. I was my other talent apart from music. French was good; at least I wouldn't make too big a fool out of myself. With that lovely thought in mind, I walked, as manly as I could, towards the language block. 

"Bonjour, J'mapelle mademoiselle Onridge," A plump lady with badly dyed hair greeted me as I walked in through the door. "You're half a minute late, young man."

"Bonjour, mademoiselle, I'm sorry," I replied and took my seat. I recognized a few faces from my history class. I ducked my head.

"Today, we have a new student, he is Isaac. I want you to all make him feel welcome," She told the class sternly, looking at them one by one.

"Isaac, we don't come in late on French class, you understand? Since you're new, I'll let you off, but be warned," She said in her French accent as she turned to me.

I gulped. "Yes, mademoiselle."

French was not good anymore, I decided, especially after Onridge picked on me to share a conversation in front of the whole class in French with a lanky boy named Tyler. It didn't go so well as Tyler barely knew a word in French and made a joke out of everything we said. It made it worse when a boy named Ben, his friend I presumed, kept on laughing like a hyena. Madamoiselle Onridge rewarded them both with lunch detention.

* * *

Geography was next up. I wasn't sure how much more of this school I could take until I spontaneously combust. I prayed that Geography would be more merciful as I walked upto the Geography blocks. 

It was, there were no major dramas in Geography and I even made a new friend, Eric Yorkie, he seemed nice enough but was, somewhat, nerdy and dull. He droned on and on about nuclear bombs or something of the sort. I dozed off for the third time today.

At least my music class was next, the long-waited for, the legendary music class of Forks Boys' High. That lifted my spirits once again.

I was here for the music class, nothing else. I will not let anything else drag me down.

When the bell finally rang for break time, I hurried out of the classroom. My crop top was getting to be very uncomfortable.

"Um, excuse me, could you please tell me where the bathroom?" I asked a random boy who was walking past.

"Bathroom?" He looked at me like I was a freak. "Sorry, we don't have bathrooms. What are you, a sissy?"

"Er, I mean toilet, yes, where is the toilet?" I put on my best man voice in hopes of concealing my latest slip.

"Oh, right, it's over there," The boy shrugged and pointed left. I nodded and whispered a quick thanks before following the direction his finger pointed at.

When I entered the toilet, I heard a fountain noise, like water falling in a tub, in an instant, I realized what was happening, this was a _male_ toilet, there were _males_ in there. I nearly fainted. And the stench was horrible, didn't they ever clean the bathro-, I mean, toilets? I don't think so.

I chose a cubicle that looked clean enough and cautiously approached it. With a huff of relief, I plonked myself down on the toilet seat. My crop top was _killing_ me. The music class better be worth it, I shook my head.

At least there weren't any bitches here. Back in Phoenix, the bitches were ruthless, Lauren, for one. She always seemed to have a thing for me. I didn't know why, maybe it was an animal instinct she has? I certainly have never done a single thing to her. She would pull my hair, steal any boys I showed the slightest interest in, write my name up on the walls in the bathrooms. I quickly checked the cubicle walls. Nope, no name writing on it. The boys here didn't seem too interested in gossip either. That was a good sign.

After my crop top was in a more comfortable position, I opened my cubicle door to wash my hands. Yep, no bitches here. I could live with that. I smiled into the mirror.

* * *

Finally, the bell rang again. Music class was next. I instantly felt a chill ran up and down my spine. This is it, here, I came, to be a successful musician, I thought. I grabbed my schoolbag and practically ran towards the music blocks. 

It disappointed me a little. The walls were old and stained and the wall paper was peeling off. The musical instruments looked rusty and uncared for. Chairs were sprawled around the room. Music sheets were everywhere. All the students in the class seemed to be doing their own thing. The teacher didn't look like he cared.

Okay, maybe this was their method of teaching, I shrugged. If all these students became musical geniuses in this condition, so can I.

Oh, it doesn't matter how the room looks, I finally decided, it isn't important. I came here to learn music, not judge the wall paper.

I kept on walking, making my way towards the teacher, who was asleep, legs on his table. He needed to sign my note. I noticed that he was dribbling. I giggled.

Suddenly, I tripped over something, I expected to hit the floor with a thud, and a huge lump on my head for later, but somehow, I froze, caught in mid air. Something firm and strong was wrapped around my waist. I slowly opened my eyelids, one at a time, to find a pair of dazzling, emerald green eyes staring down on me.

"Are you alright?"

* * *

**Review, please. Thanks for reading! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll type and the happier I'll get! Now, I've had some of the reviews saying this idea is different, different good or different bad? Tell me what you think! It really matters to me!**


	2. Edward Cullen

**A/N: Here is the second chapter of Pursuit of Gaiety. I hope it answers some of your questions! And Edward finally made an appearance! Yippee! So, do you readers think this idea is a good one? Do you think it's off to a good start? Review and tell me because your opinion counts! I will reply to all of you (apart from anonymous reviews)! And if you have any questions, ask me as well! Now I will stop jabbering and let you read the story. I hope you enjoy it! **

**I dedicate this chapter to my fabulous reviewers.**

**Lolly**

**THEY ARE ALL HUMAN.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse. 

Pursuit of Gaiety

Chapter 2

**Edward Cullen**

_BPOV_

Those greens eyes were penetrating. I felt like I could drown in them, forever exploring the depths of them. The greenness of them, they were like a set of matching emeralds, fit for a queen. He broke away all too soon.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" He repeated his question, setting me on my feet. He looked troubled, angry, and faraway. His perfect brows knitted in a furrow.

"I …Uh …Yes, I'm f-fine," I stuttered, even his frown was so beautiful. I felt immensely stupid. Men don't fall and let other men catch them. Men also don't daydream about how beautiful other men's frowns were. Bella, you're a man now, act manly, or say good-bye to your dreams. I kicked myself.

"Good, because I don't want you to fall on my piano sheets," He told me, bending down gracefully to pick up some music sheets that were on the ground. Had he not grasped me when I was falling, I would've definitely crushed his sheets.

I didn't know why a sharp stab slashed across my chest when he said that, of course he didn't save me from falling because he cared about me, he probably didn't. After all, I was only a stranger, a klutzy stranger who daydreams about other people's frowns. It was the sheets he cared about. I knew I was being silly, but I couldn't help it.

He looked at me once more; the frown softened a little, and started for his piano. He began to play.

It was truly the most wonderful music I have ever heard. I slowly inched my way across the room to where his piano stood, grand and majestic, in the middle of a broken down classroom, just like the boy himself. I watched as he skimmed his fingers lightly across the keys, like a swan swimming across a still lake. The melody filled the air with sweetness and sucked my breath out. I instantly felt faint. His rich bronze hair was swaying gently with the small breeze that was coming in from the only window in the classroom. His face was smoothened out, a calmness taking place of his previous frown. His mesmerizing green eyes concentrated on the piece he was playing. His foot stepped on the pedal, in time with the melody. He looked like a god in this dusty old classroom. I quickly composed myself. Of course, this was only the _second_ best music out there. _I_ would be the best.

Still feeling a little dreamy, I made my way across to the other piano and began to play my piece. I always get lost, pulled deep into my music when I played. It was like another world. A different world, one of peace, freedom, and a calmness beyond imagination. It was my world. Today was no exception. When I finished my piece, I looked up to find the same set of green emeralds looking at me curiously. He was gently leaning against my piano. I gasped softly. He chuckled as he must've heard. His muscles were glinting in the dim sunlight.

_Bella, you're a man, screw his muscles. _I tried to reason with myself.

_But I'm not a man!_ Another part from within me spoke out.

I shook my head in disgust at myself. I was here to achieve my goals, make my dreams a reality. Not swoon over a pretty boy.

"Interesting piece," The god-like boy commented, he was leaning against my piano.

"Uh … Huh?" I was too scared to look at his face, to me drowned once more in his eyes.

"I said, interesting piece, your music," He explained for me. I must've looked like a dimwit!

"Um, thanks … Er …," I mumbled. The class turned to look at me, then decided I wasn't interesting enough and got back to their own work.

I was blushing; I could feel the heat in my cheeks.

"How rude of me, I've forgotten to introduce myself, I'm Edward Cullen," He held out his hand politely. "And you are ..?"

"Oh, er, I'm Isaac, Isaac Swan," I took his hand and shook it. My hands were swallowed up in his grasp.

"Isaac, pleased to meet you. You play very well," He smiled, his white teeth teasing the sunlight, the corners of his eyes crinkling just a little. The fireworks went off inside me.

_No, Bella. Don't even think about it. How could this heavenly god ever take an interest to you? Anyways, you're a man in his eyes. So unless he's gay … No, that's not possible, he's probably a playboy with those looks._

I frowned. "Thank you, Edward. You play well, too."

He just gave me one more dazzling smile before he straightened himself and strolled towards his piano.

All I could think of during the rest of the day were his eyes and smile. And his melodious piano piece. Especially his piece, and how he looked when he played. I kicked myself internally several times that day.

When my first day at Forks Boys' High School finally ended, I returned to the office and handed in my slip to the lady.

"How did your first day go, dear?" She had asked, with another plastic smile.

"It was good," No need to tell her the details.

"That's wonderful, Isaac, I hope you have a good time here. Here is your dorm key and number," She handed me two keys and another slip of paper as she waved at me again.

That woman has a serious thing for waving and fake smiles, I thought as I walked out towards my truck. I quickly glanced at the slip she gave me.

Dorm 3 Room 8

* * *

_EPOV_

A small wind blew into the classroom and my piano sheets scattered onto the floor. Just as I was about to pick them up, I heard a small yelp, next to me, a boy whose face I didn't recognize was falling down. Without thinking, I held out both my arms and reached for him. I managed to catch him just in the nick of time. The young fellow looked scared to death. I looked down at him, yes, this was a new student. Not a face I recognized.

Very slowly and carefully, the boy opened his eyes, one at a time. He had the brownest eyes, deep and full of warmth. We stared at each other for a few seconds before I pulled him up straight.

"Are you alright?" I asked. I didn't know what force drove me to save him. I glanced down and saw my piano sheets. They were so precious to me. But I knew I didn't save him for the sake of my piano sheets. All I had been thinking of was, _not him_, when I rushed to save him. Could I possibly have turned _gay_? In such a short period of time? No, it can't be. I frowned. This was merely another boy in class. Nothing more than that.

The boy looked blank for a few seconds. Was he incoherent? He looked shocked, then confused, then embarrassed. He blushed a little. Those tints of pink on his cheek made his whole face glow. Oh, no, could I possibly be turning gay?

"Excuse me, are you alright?" I asked again. Understanding lit his eyes once more.

"I …Uh …Yes, I'm f-fine," He stuttered. The blush deepened.

"Good, because I don't want you to fall on my piano sheets," I picked up my piano sheets in one scoop.

He grimaced. Did somewhere hurt? Did he sprain his ankle during the fall?

I didn't know what more there was to say so I returned to my piano and began to play. The song I played was a piece I wrote myself. I had named it _Follow the Willows_. I named it for my mother.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the new boy was staring at me. I ignored him and continued to play, allowing my music to flow through the room. I always thought of my mother, Esme, when I played. She had encouraged me to play since I was a small child. I grew to love music because of her. I was eternally grateful to my mother for giving me the chance to explore with music, to understand music.

But she had died two years ago in a terrible car accident. I traveled all the way over to Forks to escape the painful memories of the accident; music was the only painless memory I had of her.

I tried to clear my head and concentrate on the piece I was playing.

_Focus, Edward, focus. Do this for Esme._

After I finished my piece, I noticed that the new boy was smiling smugly in my direction. Did he think he was better than I? I smiled to myself in amusement.

He strolled over to the other piano across the room and began to play. His song was rich and joyous and full of life, making me feel like laughing out loud since the year my mother died. It was a very different type of music from mine.

I was drawn to his music, and without realizing it, I was already leaning against his piano, drawing in his joy.

Finally, he finished his playing.

"Interesting piece," I told him. No, it was much more than interesting; it was joyous, exciting, full of life, magnificent … But those words sounded odd in casual conversation.

"Um, thanks … Er …," He muttered. He blushed an awful lot. Then I realized, he didn't even know my name.

"How rude of me, I've forgotten to introduce myself, I'm Edward Cullen," I held out my hand for him to shake. "And you are ..?" I trailed off suggestively.

"Oh, er, I'm Isaac, Isaac Swan," He blushed again and shook my hand. His skin felt warm and delicate.

"Isaac, pleased to meet you. You play very well."

"Thank you, Edward. You play well, too," He ducked his head.

Looking at him once more, I made my way back to my piano and started playing again. Isaac seemed like an interesting enough fellow.

Once school was over, I collected my sheets and made my way towards the dorms. I turned at Dorm 3 and kept on walking. Finally, when I reached Room 8, I pulled out my key and turned the lock. Home sweet home.

* * *

**Review! If you've taken the time to put this story on your story alert, it shouldn't take too much longer to pop me a review! Reviews make me a happy fanfic author!**


	3. Dorm 3 Room 8

**A/N: Hey! This is the third chapter for Pursuit of Gaiety! I hope you enjoy reading it! Please review! I'll try to update chapters as soon as I can but that really depends on how fast I can type, how fast I can edit and how fast I can think up good details! If there are any mistakes in this chapter, tell me please, so I can edit it! Also keep in mind that I live in Australia so sorry if some of the words are not American (does that make sense?). So ... here is the chapter! Read on and don't forget to review!**

**Lolly**

**THEY ARE ALL HUMAN.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse. 

Pursuit of Gaiety

Chapter 3

**Dorm 3 Room 8**

_BPOV_

I pulled out of the parking lot of Forks Boys' High School. I desperately needed to go to the shopping cente toilets to fix up myself. My back was all sweaty and sticky and my shirt was stuck on to my back. I hoped the crop top won't show through the white shirt. I glanced down quickly, just in case. I noticed that I also smelt really bad, like old sweat, due to a day in a boys' school, and my crop top really needed to loosen up or I would've fainted. I tugged at it in annoyance.

I looked into my side mirror to see if any other vehicles were behind me as I drove off towards Forks Mall. It wouldn't do for a boy, like me, to be seen in the mall. The mall was pretty undersized as Forks was a small town so I found the public toilets pretty quickly. I rushed quickly towards it as soon as I saw the sign.

I stopped short at the intersection near the toilets. A new dilemma confronted me. Do I turn left, towards the male toilets, like my uniform states? Or do I turn right, towards the female toilets, where my true identity laid? I pondered for a while, unsure of what I should do. My crop top seemed to be getting tighter by the minute. People passed me as the seconds ticked by. A rude man nearly shoved me over as he passed me. When I turned around to glare at him and see what his problem was when I suddenly noticed an old white-haired lady on a wheel chair. All thoughts concerning the rude man disappeared in an instant. A brilliant idea dawned on me.

_I'll use the handicapped toilets!_

I was surprised I hadn't thought of it earlier, it was only about twenty steps in front of me. The plan was flawless. I grinned as I stepped on my way towards it.

Once I was safely locked up inside, I took off my shirt and loosened my lethal crop top.

_Relief at last …_ I sighed as I washed my face and looked at myself in the mirror. My face was red with perspiration and my hair was all over the place. Luckily, it was short and easier to manage. I really was beginning to like my new boyish look. It was certainly more convenient, I smiled at myself into the mirror. Mmm, I kind of do look like a boy, I thought.

I stayed that way for a little while longer, just enjoying life without the breath taking, literally, crop top gripping at my chest and bathing in sheer relief, until somebody rapped on the door rather impatiently. I was frantic instantly; I quickly tightened my crop top again, ignoring my body's cry in pain and scrambled for my shirt which was spreaded across on the dirty floor.

"Oi, get out already, I need to pee," a hoarse voice croaked through the door with another round of quick raps.

As I pulled on my shirt and grabbed my schoolbag, I unlocked the door and in front of me, looking deeply annoyed, was the old lady in the wheel chair that I'd seen before.

"Young people, they have huge, huge toilets," She pointed in the direction of the female toilets, then the male toilets. My eyes followed her finger. "We only have one, one I say. And you still steal from us. Rude youngsters, no respect for their elders," she muttered under her breath as she dropped her arm and pushed past me into the disabled toilet.

"Sorry," I muttered to the closed door as she slammed the door in my face.

I shrugged as I walked away. I didn't particularly enjoy shopping so I decided to drive to the Dorm grounds. I'd wondered what it looked like. Was it like those dorms in the movies? A chill of excitement ran down my back. Maybe I'll even have a roommate …

My truck grumbled as I killed the engine. Next to my truck, was a shiny, silver Volvo, the most brilliant car in the parking lot. I wondered who it belonged to. Lucky boy, I thought. Standing tall in front of me were four dormitories. I pulled out the slip that the office lady had handed me once again. I nodded.

Dorm 3. I looked up and sure enough, there was Dorm 3, a short walk from my truck. I started to walk towards it, swinging my bag slightly. Once I'd stepped into Dorm 3, I was slapped in the face by a stuffy wind of warmth. I looked down at the small piece of paper again. It was beginning to wither from use.

Room 8. I followed the rooms looking at each of the door plates.

1 … 2 … 3 … 4 … 5 … 6 … 7 …

Until I finally reached Room 8. I pulled out my new key and fitted it into the lock and turned. Inside, was the smallest room I have ever seen. But perhaps the neatest.

I heard a computer running and somebody was in the shower. Yep, I definitely had a roommate. Who was he? I frowned slightly. What if he found out I was a girl? No, he couldn't possibly. My cover was too good. What if I had my period? No, I'd gotten that covered too. What if he found my crop top? I glanced at the cursed crop top again. No, I must wear my crop top at all times, that includes when I'm asleep. I groaned as that thought ran through my mind. Sleeping with it on? I'll be dead within a week. I shook my head in utter distress.

There was also a tiny bunk bed, which was placed in the corner of the little room, near the window. But the most wonderful sight of all, I thought, was a small but elegant piano, sitting against the wall. A diamond in a field of grassland, truly. The lid was open and a few sheets were on the seat. At least this person had a taste of music, I smiled to myself. I might be able to practise here.

I sighed as I dumped my bag on the floor next to the other bag, probably my roommate's, and slipped off my shoes. After a long day at Forks Boys' High School, I was awfully tired, my back was strained and my shoulders were hurting. Without thinking, I bounced onto the bottom bunk and closed my eyes. It felt like I was sinking into the soft mattress. Breathing in and out deeply, I thought about today's events. I've seemed to have made a few friends and nobody to doubted my true identity. The classes were fine, with a few hiccups, of course, I smiled. Good job, _Isaac_. I mentally patted myself on the back. One day down, one million more to go.

Suddenly, a musical voice whispered near my ear.

"I think you're on my bed."

I was startled and my poor heart skipped a beat. I opened my eyes in shock, and standing in front of me, like a Greek God, was Edward Cullen, the one from Music class. He was half naked, wearing only a pair of blue boxers and a towel around his neck. His muscles bulging as he straightened himself. I started to blush a little.

_Bella, you're a man, stop, STOP!_

"I … I-," I stuttered and blushed my famous crimson. How could I not? A Greek God with bronze hair and emerald green eyes was standing in front of me, half naked. This was a perfectly reasonable excuse to blush.

_You're a man, stop thinking about Edward Cullen! Your goals, music ... Yes, think about music!_

"What are you doing in my room, Isaac?" He finally asked me, looking at me queerly. I must've looked awfully stupid. I'm a man now; men don't blush when they see other men half-naked. I reasoned with myself.

"Um, this is my dorm room, I think," I handed him the piece of paper the lady gave me. I hoped I wouldn't have to explain any further.

_

* * *

_

_EPOV_

School was tiresome, as usual. It was as if the teachers had nothing better to do other than torture us to death with trivial details we need not know. The only bearable class was Music. I smiled as I remembered the boy, Isaac, and his delightful piece. I would have to hear him play again; I made a mental note to myself.

Dropping my heavy bag onto the ground, I loosened my tie and draped it on my hanger. I pulled out my chair near my desk and switched on the computer. I was excited to upload and print out my new piano piece, _Felt Tip Moonlight_. It was seventeen pages long and would take a while to print so I decided on the spilt second to take a quick shower. I needed it. Grabbing my yellow towel and a random pair of boxers, I walked into the showers. I let the warm water drip onto my tense body, washing away the anxieties, the worries, and the doubts I felt. There truly was nothing like a good shower. I squeezed some shampoo onto my hand and massaged it into my hair slowly.

Halfway through my shower, I heard my door open. I wondered who it could possibly have been. Perhaps the Dorm leader needed something? Or maybe a classmate wanted to borrow some toothpaste? I shrugged it off. They can wait.

I heard a thud on the ground and the bed springs creak. Who was in my room? I hurriedly washed the shampoo out of my hair and turned off the water. After drying myself, I pulled on my boxers. I was rubbing my wet hair with my towel as I pulled open the door of the bathroom. As I glanced up, some of my bronze hair swept at my brows. Somebody was lying on my bed with their eyes closed, breathing heavily in and out. Was that person drunk? I was a little worried at the thought of a drunken person in my room.

I walked towards the possibly drunk person as he kept on breathing madly. When I was close enough to see the intruder's face, I felt a gasp dance at the back of my throat.

_Isaac Swan? The pianist?_

What was he doing in my dorm? How did he know I lived here? What does he want? Is he drunk? And most importantly, what was he doing on _my_ bed?

I inched closer to him. He looked peaceful, and calm, lying there innocently on my bed. He looked like he could've been sleeping. I moved my head towards his.

"I think you're on my bed," I smiled.

Isaac opened his eyes in a flash and jumped up. I noticed he was staring intently at my bare chest. I frowned. What was he doing? He quickly recovered and looked down at his feet, a blush creeping up his cheeks again. Maybe _he's_ gay, I concluded. Otherwise, how would he blush so easily?

"I … I-," He was now blushing a deep crimson. He was suddenly speechless. I smiled in amusement.

"What are you doing in my room, Isaac?" I questioned him, most people tend to avoid me. Yet this new boy was sleeping on _my bed._ What did Isaac want?

"Um, this is my dorm room, I think," He muttered as he handed me a slip of paper. I was confused but took it anyways. I peered at it.

Dorm 3 Room 8

* * *

**There you go! Chapter 3. Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Tell me by reviewing! I also accept anonymous reviews so go ahead! Thanks again for reading! Now go review!**


	4. Oddities

**A/N: I've had a lot of people review and say that my story is similar to the movie, 'She's the Man', but I want to make it clear now that I got my inspiration from the Japanese manga, and Tawainese film, Hana Kimi ;bows;. You can watch it on YouTube with english subs. Of course, my story isn't _exactly_ the same as Hana Kimi but some parts are similar. So ... I hope that's cleared up! Anyways, here is Chapter 4! The title is a bit odd, Oddities (xD) but just bear with it! Enjoy and don't forget to review, review and REVIEW! Sorry for the long authors note! Read on!**

**Lolly**

**THEY ARE ALL HUMAN.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse. 

Pursuit of Gaiety

Chapter 4

**Oddities**

_EPOV_

I understood immediately after a quick glance at the slip of paper. Isaac was to be my roommate. It made sense.

I had requested to the front office for a room to myself ever since I'd first started at Forks Boys' High. My excuse was that I needed to practice my piano, as so to pass my examination and make Forks Boys' High look good. And I would probably have disturbed my roommate, if I'd had any. They were quick to agree as dorm rooms were not in high demand. For the past two years, I've had always had the room to myself, a place to reside in, without disturbance. A place to practice playing my piano daily without fail. I was well on my way towards passing the exam. I wonder why the office so suddenly arranged for Isaac to share my room. I shrugged.

Isaac looked at his feet nervously. He was playing with his fingers on his lap. I smiled to myself. Usually, I would have been very much vexed due to such an abrupt change in my lifestyle but somehow, I didn't seem to mind this much at all. Perhaps just a little, but I was deeply curious about this young man. Never before have I been this interested in somebody. His piano skills were certainly astounding. How did he get to be so good? I wanted to know more about him, perhaps even befriend him. That thought shocked me. Edward Cullen didn't have any friends. Maybe I could have him play for me one day.

I thought of today in Music class, the way his music could make even the saddest soul on this earth crack a smile.

"Isaac, we meet again," I chuckled softly, only to have his blush deepen further. The pink was lovely. "Welcome to Dorm 3, I hope you enjoy your stay here. The Dorm leader, Emmett, will be here shortly to welcome you into our miniature cult."

He smiled coyly at my odd introduction. I wondered what he was thinking about. Did he think the room was too messy? I felt slightly uneasy.

"As I was saying, you are on my bed," He immediately jumped off my bed and landed on the floor. I couldn't help but grin at his obvious clumsiness. "The top bunk is yours."

He nodded as he scrambled up the metal ladder and sat on the top bunk. He started to fluff his pillow.

"Seven o'clock to nine o'clock is when I practice my piano. Do not disturb me while I'm at it, please," I continued, rocking on my heels. "In the morning, my alarm clock will go off at five fifty-five. I hope you will not mind. But I do need my practice. You are welcome to use my piano; you will need to practice if you are to pass your examination, which I am assuming you will undertake. Am I correct?"

He nodded again and looked up. "Do we eat dinner in the cafeteria?"

"You may, if you wish. I eat in here," The cafeteria was the noisiest place around. Definitely not my type of thing.

"Okay," was all he said as he climbed down from his bed. "I think I'll go eat now, you sure you're not coming?"

He turned around to look at me

I smiled and shook my head. "No, I don't eat in the cafeteria."

Isaac surprisingly didn't question me. I was relieved. Most people would have demanded a reason. Chattered on and on, but not Isaac. He didn't demand anything from me. I was beginning to like him more and more.

I would have been happy to accompany Isaac to dinner but I wasn't sure if he would have wanted me to tag along. I shook the silly thought away in disgust at myself.

_Edward, you don't eat in the cafeteria, ever. Why change that now for a mere boy you've just met?_

I watched him as he walked out of the room, nearly tripping over on the step at the door, and disappeared.

Isaac Swan was a peculiar boy, an accomplished pianist with a frequent blush. This was going to be a very interesting year, I thought as I sat down at my computer and started to type.

* * *

_BPOV_

As I stumbled out of the dorm room, I was trembling with shock. Edward Cullen was my roommate? How was that possible? That was something I hadn't counted on. I was expecting a dull pimply boy, unobservant and rude, not the Greek God, _Edward Cullen_.

I had to control my blushes around him or he would get suspicious very soon, I frowned to myself. This might be a little difficult.

A muscly arm suddenly coiled its way around my neck without warning. I was startled as I looked up to find a burly man, packed with muscles, looking down at me, with a silly grin on his face.

"Hey, new kid, my name's Emmett, Emmett McCarty, Dorm 3 leader, senior at Forks Boys' High," He told me and kept on grinning as we walked; his arm still around my neck, into the cafeteria. He gently stroked my cheek. "You have such nice skin. And what a cute face ... Such a pity you're a boy … If you were a girl … I would make you loose the most important thing to you ever in your whole life, tonight."

He winked at me.

"ARGH?" I screamed in panic and tried to jump out of his grasp but his hold was too strong. I gulped in fear as I looked up at him. I couldn't move, I was in too much shock.

"Dude, what's wrong? You okay? You are a boy, right? So you have nothing to worry about," He looked confused. Of course! I was a man, how could I ever forget that?

I cleared my throat and tried to sneer. "Uh, yes, I am, of course I am, otherwise, why would I be in a boys' school? Huh? What have I got to worry about? Men can't get pregnant, uh, so I can't, of course not! Heh."

"That's right, buddy!" He smirked and gave my chest a playful punch. I nearly died of shock. Thank God for my trusty crop top. I breathed in relief. "See? You might look like a girl at first glance but your chest don't lie. I should know."

We continued to walk towards the cafeteria. I tried wriggling out of his grip but he only pulled me closer. That guy has problems, I thought.

"Yo, kid, you're new here, so let me explain the rules in our dorm. The cafeteria is open between four and ten in the afternoon. You buy what you want, you go and you eat. If you want good food, come early, you know what boys' schools are like, full of vicious animals," Emmett flicked his hair back, trying to look cool, I guessed. I nodded. "The lights get turned off at eleven, which includes the relaxation room and the cafeteria. That's it, I think. Now, what do you want to eat?"

"Do they have Caesar salads?" I asked him, meekly. My stomach grumbled in agreement.

He unwrapped his arm and turned to give me a strange look. "Why the hell would they have _Caesar _salads here? Salads? Seriously? Those are for sissies, you're not a sissy, are you?"

I switched to my best man voice and smiled unconvincingly. "No, of course not, Caesar salads are for sissies, of course I'm not a sissy; I'm a big, strong man."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Okay, well, have a good steak and some chips. That's more like it. See you around, Isaac."

He waved to me as he walked away towards a bunch of older boys, who were slapping each other on the back and throwing their heads back in laughter. I tried to smile back.

A bunch of nervous, nerdy looking boys approached me once Emmett left. I was surrounded.

"Um … Hi, I'm Isaac," I tried to make conversation with them but they just kept on staring at me with their mouths hanging open.

"Fuck, did you see him? He was talking to the famous playboy!" One of the boys suddenly exclaimed as he pointed at me. I cringed.

"Um?" I offered suggestively. His words worried me.

One of them turned to me and worded mysteriously. "No one dares to be that close to _Emmett McCarty_. It's said that every girl who even so much as speaks to him gets _pregnant_. Every boy goes _insane_."

They all nodded uniformly. My eyes grew wider and wider.

"ARGH?" I shouted again, jumping onto a chair. "Are you serious?"

They looked up and nodded again. I peered over to take a quick glance at Emmett. He caught me looking over and winked. I swallowed and shuddered. Why didn't anybody tell me that before? This was getting scary.

I nervously waited in the line to order a steak and chips; I didn't know what else there was to order.

"Hey, Isaac, want to sit with us?" Ben walked up to me with a small shrug.

"Sure," I smiled at him. At least I wasn't going to be a loner here.

In the little group, were Mike from History, Tyler and Ben from French, Eric from Geography and Joshua from English. None of them seemed too interested in music. I was slightly disappointed. But they all went into a mad frenzy every time the word 'soccer' popped up. I sighed. Boys must be boys. Somehow, within a few minutes, my thoughts drifted to Edward. I leaned onto the table, my hand supporting my head.

_Why does he seem so closed up? Why does he seem to shun everything out? Why doesn't he come to the cafeteria to eat with us?_

"Hey, Isaac, what are you doing? If you can't finish the steak, I'll have it?" Joshua poked me in the arm as he stole a few of my chips.

"Oh, no, it's alright, I can finish it," I was dragged back into reality. I bit into my steak for emphasis. Joshua shrugged.

After my meal was finished, I stood up and told all the boys that I was going to go back to my room. I couldn't take anymore of their soccer discussion.

My heart pumped hard in my chest when I realized that I was about to see Edward again. This was abnormal. This should not be happening, I thought to myself as I continued on my way towards Room 8.

_Calm down, Bella._

My treacherous heart refused to obey me as it beat faster yet. My palms immediately felt sweaty.

I sighed as my room came in sight, what other options did I have? Sleeping in the corridor? Anyways, my stuff were in the room and I was in desperate need of a shower. I held up my sleeve to my nose quickly smelt myself. Yep, I stunk really bad.

I took a deep breath and pushed open Room 8's door. I paused before I stepped in.

"Hello. How was dinner?"

**

* * *

Does that count as a cliffy? You have finished reading this chapter! What are you waiting for? REVIEW! Anonymous reviewers accepted too! I _will_ reply, so please don't be shy! I love all your reviews! You guys really inspire and encourage me! Okay, I will stop blabbering fluff now! x)**


	5. Sleep Talking

**A/N: You know, on the first night I posted this story, I woke up with 19 e-mails in my inbox, on the second day, I woke up with 31 emails and on the third day(today), I woke up with 57(!!) so I'm very happy! So here is another chapter for you because I love you all so very much! x) Don't you love me too? And yes, I did get my inspiration from the film and manga, Hana Kimi, but please keep in mind that my story will _not_ be the same as Hana-Kimi. There might be some similarities, but that's all. :) I want to thank you for your lovely reviews, I had a good laugh reading them! One reviewer (you know who you are) ask me why Bella kept on saying 'ARGH?' in the fourth chapter. Okay, so has anybody ever tried screaming in shock, asking a question _and_ trying to sound manly at the same time? Okay, I tend to blabber a lot, I know, please excuse me for that, now I'll leave you alone so you can read! Sorry for another long authors note! Remember to always review, or I might stop the story! ;evil cackling;**

**Lolly**

**THEY ARE ALL HUMAN.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse. 

Pursuit of Gaiety

Chapter 5

**Sleep Talking**

_EPOV_

I pushed away my take out dinner and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand as I heard my door swung open. I spun around to look at the newcomer. I should have known because in stepped Isaac. His hair was slightly ruffled by the wind and his cheeks looked very rosy.

_Why does he always look so nervous around me_? I frowned at myself. _Was I really that frightening_? I was displeased at that thought but shook it off as soon as I'd thought of it. I have been acting very strange ever since that boy, Isaac, appeared.

"Hello. How was dinner?" I tried to make light conversation with him. I might as well get on good terms with him if he were to be my roommate, I shrugged. I noticed his lips twitched slightly at one corner.

How luscious his lips are, so full and plump, I thought as I gazed at his lips longingly. He pressed them together. Was he teasing me?

_Edward! What are you thinking? Stop thinking!_

I recovered quickly, just in time to hear him respond.

"It was alright, I sat with Ben and that. They're pretty nice. We talked about soccer. Soccer is good. Um, I met the dorm leader. Ben said he was … different," he shuddered a little.

I chuckled to myself, so, Ben and his cronies were already selling Isaac stories.

"That's right. Emmett. He explained the dormitory rules to you?" I asked. I was honestly curious. "What did Ben and co say about the dorm leader, Emmett?"

"Um, yeah, he did. They said that boys go insane when they get too close to him, and um, girls, er, get pregnant … Is it true?" He said in a rush, blushing madly. I had to laugh at that one. Isaac looked slightly uncomfortable. Was he perhaps ill? Was he feeling unwell? It must have been the cafeteria food.

"Maybe, I'm not too familiar with Emmett," I answered, truthfully. "So, what did you eat?"

He lifted one shoulder up slightly and bent down to his schoolbag. He tugged at the zip.

"A good steak, and some chips. I need my protein, like the man I am," That was a queer reply. He raised his head just a little higher. I raised my eyebrows at him in response.

"Hmph," was all I said as I turned back to my computer. Isaac's use of language was peculiar. Even more so than mine, which was said to be 'old fashioned'.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him shrugged again as he took out his towel and a white bag. His towel was a light blue, with little yellow rubber ducks on it, I noted, interesting taste in towels, that Isaac. I raised one of my eyebrows but said nothing. He quickly covered the white bag with his towel as he glanced my way.

Why so secretive?

"What's in your bag?" I asked him randomly, typing into my computer.

He immediately stiffened and hugged the white bag to his chest. He looked like he was searching for words. "Um, uh … M-my shower stuff!"

He scratched the back of his neck; a noticeable blush was beginning to spread across his smooth cheeks. Why did he seem so secretive about his bag?

"Okay," I smiled as I kept on typing; he clearly wasn't telling me the whole truth. It wasn't necessary to have such a large bag for just 'shower stuff'. He only needed, what, soap? Maybe some shampoo?

"So, um, I'm going to shower now?" he made it sound like a question. I shrugged and nodded. He didn't need to ask me. He was, after all, my roommate from now on.

He walked quickly into the showers and locked the door. I heard him sigh. With relief?

I smiled to myself as I pressed my 'enter' key to submit my document. Isaac was certainly an odd man, I thought as I stood up, pushing my chair back.

* * *

_BPOV_

I pressed my back against the door of the bathroom and sighed in relief, glad to be alone once again. I glanced down at my white bag. Inside _were_ my shower stuff, shampoo, conditioner, cleanser, moisturizer, butter cream, wipes … and a few pads and other … things I needed.

I desperately looked around for a decent spot to hide my bag. The drawer was not a possibility, nor was the hanger behind the door. After searching around to whole bathroom, combing each and every corner, I finally decided that there were no good hiding spots. I would have to sleep with my bag by my side, I thought. I couldn't risk Edward finding my _pads_. What would he think? That would bring unnecessary questions and a few raised eyebrows. And my famous blushes. My identity might even be exposed! No, I mustn't let him find it or my dreams will be ruined, I finally decided, hugging my white bag again. This might get sticky.

I placed my towel - it was my favourite towel - on the toilet seat and quickly undressed, literally ripping off my crop top, and turned on the showers. I twisted and turned the two knobs until the water was at a decent temperature.

Finally! The wonderful feeling of freedom! I sighed. I felt instantly calm, letting the water drench my nude body. Running water always had this kind of effect on me.

Once I had finished showering, I took out a clean crop top from my white bag and fitted it on. I sighed and silently cursed the crop top. Must it always be so tight? I considered taking it off again but what if Edward saw me in the morning? What excuse did I have for my larger chest? I have man boobs? I sighed in defeat as I pulled my red pajamas over my crop top and walked out of the showers, careful not to slip on the wet floor. I roughly rubbed my wet hair with my towel. Edward was at his piano, eyes closed, fingers moving confidently across the keys. He looked deep in thought.

He didn't seem to notice me as I stepped out of the showers. _I guess he's too into his piece._ I flung my towel on my bed as I started to climb up to my bed. This was my first night in a dorm, I felt a chill run up my back.

"You're sleeping already?" The piano music stopped abruptly as we both turned to look at each other. He flashed a dazzling crooked smile at me. I nearly fell off the ladder.

_Bella! Stop it! Remember, he's probably a playboy, like that dorm leader, Emmett. Don't be fooled. Your goals first. Anyways, you're a man in his eyes. Stop it, now!_

"Um, yes, I'm tired," I told him as I continued climbing up. "Today was my first day, after all."

"I hope you don't mind me playing," he looked at me with those startling green eyes.

"PLAYING?"

"Playing, playing the piano," he looked at me quizzically.

"No, it's fine, keep on playing," I felt more talkative and giddy after my shower. I also felt more stupid. 'Playing', what a joke. Why would he tell me anyways?

He nodded once and began playing his piano again. His song was beautiful, as always, but one could detect an undertone of sorrow. How could a man so charming play such a grievous melody? Beats me, I thought as I bounced onto my bed.

I sighed drowsily as I rested my head on my pillow and turned to face the wall. My eyelids felt heavier and heavier as his music slowly lulled me to sleep.

* * *

_EPOV_

I could hear Isaac breathing in and out deeply as I played. His breathing had a smooth beat to it; I smiled as I continued playing _Follow the Willows_. My fingers danced like lightning across the keys. I loved playing the piano. I always felt so free when my fingers skimming across the whites and blacks of the keys. I smiled in pleasure.

"You're a man now, a man. Be manly ..." A soft voice murmured. I froze, my fingers hovering above the keys of my piano. "Mmm …"

"Eat steak, steak is fatty, steak has protein, protein equals big muscles," The voice uttered dreamily. Suddenly, a sharp intake of air filled the room. "No! NO! Emmett, give it back, GIVE IT BACK! It's MINE! Get off!"

_Emmett? Give what back? What was yours? What was the voice talking about?_

"Rosalie, thank you …" The lovely voice whispered. Who was Rosalie? His girlfriend? I felt a sharp twinge in my heart. "Alice, be reasonable. No, my goals, I don't care about my hair! I - can't - breathe - ! It's too tight! Loosen it, somebody, loosen it, please!"

_Was Alice his other girlfriend? What hair? What was too tight?_

"A man now ... Bella ... "

I was very confused. Who were Rosalie, Alice and Bella? Such sweet names ... Especially Bella ...

I stood up and walked over to Isaac's bed, he was sleeping peacefully, a hint of a frown danced on his arched eyebrows. I smiled as I noticed that the blinds were open and the full moon shone on his face, tinting it with a pale, eerie glow. Isaac suddenly smiled, his straight teeth sparkling in the moonlight. He was beautiful. If I hadn't known any better, I would have mistaken him for a beautiful young woman. But of course, it was impossible; I smiled at his sleeping face sadly.

"Edward …," Isaac spoke out. I froze once again, my smile disappeared at once. Did he just say my name?

Was he awake? If he was, what would he think of me standing here, looking at him while he slept? A pervert? A gay?

"Mmm, Edward, no …," His voice was soft, whispering my name again. Yes, he was definitely sound asleep.

Was he perhaps _dreaming? _Of _me_?

Shocking waves of joy floated through me as I continued to gaze at his sleeping face.

This was insane, what _was_ I doing by his bed, anyways? I shook my head and went back to playing the piano. All thoughts apart from my music were forced out of my head as I began to play again.

_Think only of the music, only the music …_

* * *

**Okay, I've noticed that some people put this story on their story alerts list, favourites list and everything but they don't review! Do you think I bite? ;hides vampire teeth; Come ON! Don't be shy, review review REVIEW! It really helps me in my writing and you know I'd love to know what you guys think! So, tell me if you liked it, loved it, hated it, disliked it, thought it was okay, whatever! Just tell me! Okay, so go and review!**


	6. He's Mine

**A/N: Here is your sixth chapter! Yay!! I am so happy, FINALLY! Past the 100 reviews mark! So happy! It gets a little juicy in this chapter so read on! ; I want to thank every reviewer and give you all a HUGE cyber hug ;cyber hugs everybody;. You guys are _so_ encouraging and everything! I _always_ have a good laugh reading your reviews so keep them coming! The title of this chapter, 'He's Mine', should give you some foreshadowing about what's going to happen, so be prepared! Anyways, I hopre you enjoy this chapter, although I have to admit, it isn't one of my best. So ... I'll stop blabbering (like I always do) and you can read now! xD**

**Lolly**

**THEY ARE ALL HUMAN.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse. 

Pursuit of Gaiety

Chapter 6

**He's Mine**

_BPOV_

I yawned as I rubbed my eyes sleepily. Gentle, warm rays of sunlight flowed into the dorm room through the window that was positioned above Edward's table. Pulling my covers back clumsily, I turned to glance quickly at the digital clock sitting on Edward's black piano.

_7: 37 AM_

I dangled my head loosely off the side of my bed to look into the bottom bunk. Was Edward still sleeping? I giggled foolishly at the mere thought of seeing him fast asleep. Does he snore?

His bed was neatly made, the sheets smoothened out and the blanket folded skillfully. Edward was gone. I shrugged dismissively and stretched out my cramped muscles. I snatched my white bag with all my necessities that was placed near my pillow as I climbed down from my bed. It really was a hassle sleeping on the top bunk, I concluded.

Whilst searching drowsily around the room for my uniform, I noticed a small, plastic container on Edward's desk.

What was it? It wasn't there the night before, I was sure.

Curiously, I stumbled towards it to inspect. A delectable aroma hit me right in the face as I approached the white container. A sheet of paper near the container fluttered gently in the small breeze that was coming in from the open window. I veered around to look at the window. The morning sun flashed directly into my eye. I immediately turned away, blind for a few seconds.

The breeze suddenly grew more violent and the paper began to drift onto the floor. Without thinking, I crouched down to pick it up. I noticed the word _Isaac_ on it and was instantly curious. Why was a sheet of paper with _my_ name on it on Edward's desk, I thought inquisitively as I flipped it over to read the contents.

_Isaac,_

_I thought you might like breakfast in bed today, you know, with this being your first morning in the dorms. So, uh, welcome to the dorm, I guess. Next to this note is just some food I picked up at the cafeteria. Um, see you in music class, then._

_Your Roommate,_

_Edward Cullen_

I poked at the container in awe and confusion.

_Why on earth would Edward Cullen buy me breakfast?_

I shrugged as I popped open the container to see what could possibly be in there. Inside, was a bun wrapped around a fried egg, bacon and a spread of melted cheese. I grinned with delight as I picked it out of its container and took a colossal bite.

This was so much better than the stale steak and burnt chips I had last night, I thought as I continued to munch hungrily into the burger. I hadn't noticed how hungry I was until then.

After I'd finished my delicious meal that Edward had so kindly, and mysteriously, bought me, I skipped into the bathroom to brush my teeth and change into my uniform. I looked into the mirror as I was doing up my tie. A streak of barbeque sauce from the burger stained my left cheek. I hurriedly wiped it away with the back of my hand and checked again. All clean.

Pulling my schoolbag over one shoulder, I walked out of the dorm room, my keys jingling in my pocket. I turned the lock after me and started humming my favourite tune as I skipped off towards my truck. I felt so light and carefree today, I decided haphazardly as I jumped into my ancient truck.

I had never been this bouncy before. I shook my head in disbelief as I started my truck's thunderous engine.

* * *

A thrill of excitement ran down my spine as I yanked out my schedule and took a peek at my classes today. A double class of Music in the morning. That meant more time to practice for the exam … and more time to spy on Edward … 

_No! I'm only excited because I'll get more time to practice. DEFINITELY not because of Edward! Even though he did buy me breakfast … What a gentlemen … I wonder why though ... Wait, what am I thinking?!_

My inner selves argued endlessly with each other. I shook my head in distress as I strolled off towards my music class, gently humming.

_Why did he buy me breakfast, though?_ That thought refused to go away. I shrugged to myself. Who knows? He's a peculiar young man.

I continued walking towards class when suddenly; out of no where; a massive force shoved me onto the soft, green grass near the pavement which I had previously walked on. I landed with a quiet thud, butt first. I could hear a bucketful of water cascading down from the balcony. The puddle of dirty water was exactly where I was just standing before, I realized in horror. I looked up in fear.

"Isaac! Are you okay?" A smooth, velvet voice asked me. I glanced up to see a standing Edward Cullen towering over me, brushing grass from his pants. A frown was knitted on his brow as he glanced down at me.

Had he not shoved me out of the way, I would have been drenched wet for school, with no change of clothes.

And my identity might be exposed … I clutched at my chest and peered frantically up at the balcony again. Did that person do it on purpose?

Great, another thing to thank Edward for, I made a mental note.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, thank you for saving me, Edward," I grimaced as he held out his hand. I took it and he effortlessly pulled me up.

"Come on, let's go to class," he dropped my hand as soon as I was steady on my own two feet.

I nodded, a little disappointed. "Yeah, or we're going to be late. Not that the teacher notices or anything."

He chuckled lightly as we walked to music class together.

* * *

_?POV_

It took all the strength in my muscles to haul that bucketful of water into the empty math classroom. But I managed, I noted proudly to myself. I had collected dirty laundry water from the showers for a week to fill this bucket.

Now, all that needs to happen is for that evil Isaac _Swan_ to walk past and he will feel my wrath! I laughed maniacally to myself. My plan was all set, I was ready.

I heard the shuffling of feet from under the balcony I was standing on, my bucket ready to be tipped. I peered down the balcony to see if it was my victim, Swan.

I sighed in annoyance when I realized it wasn't him; it was just stupid, old Mr. Banner. I sat back down on my chair leisurely and waited. I nearly dozed off when I heard a person humming softly. That person was coming closer by the second.

_Yes! It was that wrenched Isaac Swan! My plan shall go on!_

I picked up my yellow bucket and angled it forwards on the rail of the balcony. I just need him to move one _little_ bit and …

SPLASH!

The water tumbled over the balcony. Isaac will be drenched to the skin, I smiled in pleasure!

Serves him right for trying to steal my man. I had been in love with Eddie-Poo since eighth grade, and did he ever notice me once? No. And now, here comes little _Isaac_, his _roommate_, fresh and new, and he even goes to the _cafeteria_ for him. Eddie-Poo never goes to the cafeteria, I remembered and frowned.

I peered down the balcony again to check my deed.

Dang! I didn't get him! I looked past the pavement and on the grass area. And there was Isaac Swan, lying next to _my_ Eddie-Poo. I fumed in fury and threw my bucket half-way across the classroom.

Isaac doesn't deserve Eddie-Poo. I do. I DO.

"I'll get you next time, you little Isaac Swan. Watch your back from _now on_. How dare you try to steal Eddie-Poo from me? How _dare_ you? He's MINE. Keep your snatchy paws off _my_ man; do you understand me, Isaac?" I hissed down at them angrily, narrowing my eyes to slits.

My scheme did not go exactly as planned, but I will get Isaac. He's going down.

He will not escape my clutches. My fists curled up into a tight ball. My knuckles were turning whiter and whiter.

"Mike Newton? It that you?" I turned around, still shaking from anger. At the doorway, with his head peeking in, was Mr. Banner.

I struggled to keep my voice under control. "Yes, Mr. Banner, it's me."

"Oh, shouldn't you be in class right now?" He smiled.

Was he completely oblivious to my emotional state right now?

I cursed him silently under my breath for ruining my moment. "Come on, Mikey boy!"

I stomped up, taking my bag with me, and followed Mr. Banner out of the classroom.

_I'll get you, Isaac Swan, watch out._

* * *

**Ooooh! Mike Newton looooooooves Eddie-Poo! Anyways, isn't Edward so sweet? Breakfast _and _a cute note! What happens next?! The only way you can find out is by reviewing! I don't bite! This story is all human! Thanks for your reviews, by the way, love them! So, what are you waiting for?! GO REVIEW!**


	7. Doubts

**A/N: Okay! Chapter 7 right up! Thanks for the reviews! About 150 now as I type! Great job, love you guys! I was having a minor writers block as I was writing this chapter so please don't kill me! But I do think that this chapter has gotten an important message across! Now, let's see if we can hit 200 reviews, okay? I've decided to not update as frequent as before because I do want to do other things other than type this story all day, so please understand. Also, some people don't review, even when they put this story on their story alert! Of course, you are totally allowed to do that but it still makes me a little sad. Don't be shy! Come forwards and review! I love reading your comments, tips, corrections, critism and love! xD Okay? So read on! Hoping to hear from all of you ASAP!**

**Lolly**

**THEY ARE ALL HUMAN.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse. 

Pursuit of Gaiety

Chapter 7

**Doubts**

_EPOV_

My finger struck the wrong note again. I groaned in frustration as I slammed the piano keys. Why couldn't I play the right key today?

In the corner, I noticed that Isaac kept on looking my way, then turning away quickly when I glanced back, a hint of doubt wavering on his brows as he attempted to look oblivious and deep in thought of his piece. I tried my hardest to ignore him as I tried for the ninth time to play again. A swirl of confusion clouded my mind. Various different kinds of questions swept past my brain.

I had absolutely acted fully on impulse this morning when I stepped into the cafeteria. I didn't know why I did it … For Isaac … But roommates could care for each other, couldn't they?

_Since when have you cared for another person, Edward? Especially like that?_

I didn't know what Isaac would have thought of it. Even Mike Newton, who was fixing his make up in the cafeteria this morning, shot me a look of surprise when I set foot in the cafeteria.

I shook my head in attempt to clear all thoughts. I sighed in defeat as I played the wrong note, again.

"Hey, Edward," a sweet voice mumbled near my ear. I pretended not to have heard as I continued to play, focusing fully on playing the correct note this time. Without even looking, I knew all too well who this sweet voice belonged to. I instantly felt coy and ducked my head.

"Edward, I want to thank you for saving me today," I glanced up to see Isaac's bowed head in front of me.

He was bowing to me?

"It's okay, Isaac, I …" I trailed off.

Why had I saved him? Of course, I couldn't let my roommate be drenched was a good explanation … But somehow, it didn't seem true enough. I deliberated it in my head for a short while. How could I put that into words?

"Thanks," He flashed me a stunning smile as he walked off again. He turned and waved before sitting on his stool again; a hint of pink on his lovely cheeks.

I cleared my heavy head again as I attempted to forget everything.

_Just flow with the music._

* * *

Once the double period of music was over, I felt the need to rush off to the toilets. Without a second thought, I ran off, bumping into several people along the way. But I didn't care, nor notice much. 

I turned on the tap for cold water on full blast and I splashed the cold water onto my face. The cool water dripped down to my chin as I looked up at my reflection in the mirror. I had changed, in appearance and personality. I was more reserved now, I smiled less often. I was taller, and stronger. The last time I'd looked carefully into a mirror was a little more than two years ago. My jaw line was more defined now, losing most of its baby roundness. My eyebrows and hair were seemingly darker, but it could have been the trick of light. My eyes were dimmer; a forlorn haze clouded the previous clear greenness. I couldn't bear to look at myself any longer. I pushed myself between the gap, barely large enough to fit me, between the sink and the wall and cleared my mind. I refused to think of the haunting past.

The door to the male toilets opened and a figure tripped in.

"OW! Who designed these doors?" A voice that I had grown so accustomed to complained loudly.

"Oh well, hmmm, nobody's in here, great! That cursed crop top of mine is killing me!" Isaac looked around. From where I was sitting, I had a perfect view of the whole bathroom. Isaac didn't seem to notice that I was in there, trying to ignore him, but intrigued at the same time.

_His crop top?_

"Gah," Isaac's voice whispered. "Stupid crop top, loosen up."

I could see his feet shuffling, twisting and turning at whatever he was attempting to do. He could have fallen any moment then. I grimaced at the thought of Isaac falling and seeing me here, squeezed tightly between the sink and the wall.

"Ah, Bella, Bella. What was the reason for this again? Right, your dream of becoming a successful musician," Isaac said to himself. "Argh, stupid crop top."

There, he said Bella again. Who was this Bella? Not that it was any of my business. I tried to zone out of his conversation with himself, without success. What tight crop top?

"Hmmm, Bella, you brought this on yourself now, don't try to push the blame! Who cares about the crop top anyways?" I could practically feel Isaac shrug when he said this. "You chose to come to Forks Boys' High, so be it!"

Bella was in Forks Boys' High? Who was she? I felt my body tense up as my ears strained to comprehend what Isaac was saying. Maybe he was just talking on his cell phone.

"Okay, no more complaining, Bella. Breathe," he drew a deep breath. "Bella Swan, you wanted to come to Forks Boys', _you_ made the choice. Now go, go, GO! I can do this. I can."

_WHAT!? Alright, he was definitely not talking on his cell phone._

_Was Isaac … What was he talking … How … Is Bella … Isaac Swan..? What … How is this … Possible..?_

Millions of different thoughts flooded past my mind. I was in silent shock. Could Isaac Swan … Possibly be … the Bella? But wasn't Bella a girl's name?

No, I was probably mistaken. Why on earth would a girl be at Forks Boys' High?

_Bella Swan, you wanted to come to Forks Boys', you made the choice._

I gasped. This didn't make any sense. I opened my mouth in horror as I realized that Isaac had heard me.

"Hello? Who's there?" I could hear the red alert in Isaac's voice. Could he possibly be … a girl? Not possible!

He bent down to check under the sinks. I could feel his eyes sweeping the entire place. Instantly, I shut my eyes close and feigned sleeping.

"Ah! It's Edward, hmmm, why is he sleeping in the toilets? Weird boy," I heard Isaac, no Bella, no, Isaac, say.

I breathed deeply in and out, furiously hoping that I could pull this off without giving myself in.

"Oh, no! I hope he hasn't heard anything! Or my dreams, my dreams be ruined!" He, she, it cried in horror.

That little speech confirmed my suspicions. Isaac was a girl. Was he? My brain felt scattered all over the place. This made no sense to me.

"Oh, he couldn't have heard anything, look how he's sleeping," it sighed in relief.

I continued to breathe in and out. Yes, Isaac was definitely a girl. But _why_ was _she_ in Forks Boys' High? I suddenly felt a desperate longing to know. What could possibly drive a girl, Bella, to dress up as a boy, Isaac, and attend Forks Boys' High?

"Hey, thanks for the breakfast, anyways. I know that you probably can't hear me … But, thanks," I could hear him, no, her whisper near my ear. "And remember to keep our secret. Shhh, you can't tell anybody, okay?"

She touched my forehead gently once before she exited the bathrooms, the door closing shut behind her. Secret? She must have thought I was still sleeping. She might not have known, but she somehow admitted her true identity to me … I couldn't help but laugh silently at how careless she had been. Talking like that in the toilets. Who knew who might have walked in on her? She was a very lucky girl, but not too bright.

_She …_

It felt strange to call Isaac that. I needed to know why she was here. What could she possibly have wanted at Forks Boys' High?

_My dream … successful musician …_

It felt like a light bulb suddenly lit off in my head. Of course, she was here to practice for the exams. Forks Boys' High's legendary music class. Her dream was to be an accomplished musician.

Should I tell anybody about this?

_NO._

I was surprised as I realized that I truly wanted to help her keep this little secret. She might not have known it then, but it was true. She was a girl on a mission, and I would not destroy her dream, I'd decided. Funny that, she had the same goal as me.

_To be a successful musician ..._

I smiled as I slowly picked myself up, back against the wall.

_Bella, I'll keep your secret for now, but you owe me one. Don't forget._

I was still smiling as I stalked off into the hallway, intrigued with my new discovery.

* * *

**So! Edward makes an exciting discovery! Isaac is a girl!! And he knows she's called Bella, due to Bella's careless babbling! What will happen now?! The only way to know soon is to REVIEW! So click the little button 'Go' and review!! I love you guys! Okay, enough fluff, go review! xD**


	8. Memories

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in days! Kind of over my writer's block, so here's chapter 8! I've redone the ending of Chapter 7, so please go and have a look if you have time! I do agree, the ending hadn't seemed like something Bella would say, so I've gone back and changed it! 182 reviews for seven chapters! I'm impressed:) I love you guys, you've kept me going and encouraged me through the process of this story! Be warned, this chapter is a little sad. Remember to _always_ REVIEW! You know you want to! I dedicate this chapter to all my fantastic and supportive reviewers! LOVE you guys so much!**

**Lolly**

**THEY ARE ALL HUMAN.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse.

Pursuit of Gaiety

Chapter 8

**Memories**

_EPOV_

My classes dragged pass slowly for the rest of the day. All I could think about was Isaac being Bella, and Bella being Isaac. My mind shot out various kinds of explanations every few seconds. Isaac being a – girl would explain my odd feelings towards him – her.

An image of Isaac in a dress and with long hair flowing around her heart-shaped face filled my mind. I quickly shook my head and tried to concentrate on my class.

I noticed that a few people glanced my way, their eyes sparkling with curiosity, but they were too afraid to speak to me. I smiled sadly to myself as I remembered why.

* * *

Begin Flashback 

"Edward Mister, come now. Missus Cullen was in a car accident. She's fainted now. She's in the hospital now. Oh, please, Edward Mister, come quickly," Sharon, my mother's maid, had called me at school through the office.

My heart skipped a beat and my face stiffened as the news sank in. My mother was involved in a car accident. She was in hospital now, unconscious. I slowly placed the phone back onto the hook and stumbled out of the office in a daze.

"Edward, do you need to be excused from class?" The office lady with a squeaky voice called out after me.

I didn't want to talk to anybody, let alone the annoying office lady.

Shaking my head furiously, I ran as fast as I could, against the wind, in the direction of the hospital.

I shoved open the door of the hospital entrance and ran frantically towards the receptions.

"Esme Cullen, please, what's her room number?" I yelled at the woman sitting at the receptions.

"Shhh, not so loud, young man. There are other patients in here as well, they need their rest and quiet," she retorted. I groaned in frustration. My mother was unconscious, after a car accident, and this woman wanted to play word games with me. I tried again.

"Please, just tell me the room number and level of Esme Cullen," I retreated to begging.

"I'm sorry, but what are you? Some terrorist?" She smiled, flashing her white, rabbit teeth, and winked at me. She was trying to flirt with me, while my mother was possibly dying. I growled at her in fury.

"No, my mother, Esme Cullen, is in this hospital right now, _unconscious_. I would appreciate it _greatly_ if you could _possibly_ tell me where her room is," I spat out, word by word, hoping she would get the point.

"Oh!" She looked startled. "Well, in that case, young man, wait here, I'll go check."

She winked at me again before she skipped off to look through the files. The hospital had to fire her immediately; I made a mental note in my mind.

"Level 2, see that elevator? You can go up from there," she pointed at the elevator, waving her manicured finger several times. "Now, turn left and keep going, then turn right at the first intersection. You will see room 51. So … What's your number?"

She was definitely being over helpful. I nodded, showing her that I'd understood all her instructions and ran off.

"Hey! What's your number, young man?" She called out after me. I pressed the button of the elevator hysterically, hoping to avoid her.

I was out of breath when I reached my mother's hospital room. A middle-aged man with streaks of grey hair in a doctor's uniform walked out and looked up at me.

"You would be Edward Cullen, yes?" He asked, pointing at me with his folder. "I am Doctor Feldman."

"Yes, I am Edward Cullen. Doctor Feldman, how is my mother doing?" I pleaded with all my heart that she would be alright.

"I'm sorry; we've tried all we could." My heart sank again. I lowered my head and waited for him to finish speaking. "Your mother had all but three of her ribs broken. Her internal organs are distorted. We've sedated her for time being. She had not long to live, but she is awake now. Make the most of your time. You may go in."

He shook his head sadly and walked pass me, brushing my shoulder lightly. Two nurses followed him out.

I rushed into my mother's room and approached her bedside.

"Mother," I choked out, grabbing at her hand and shaking it.

She stirred gently and opened her eyes just a slit and tried to smile at me.

"Mother, hold on, please don't die, I need you, we need you. Jasper and Father needs you. Our family needs you," I begged with her.

"The doctor said Missus Cullen hasn't got long to live," Sharon told me as she turned to leave so I could have some time with my mother.

"Edward, what do we do now?" My brother, Jasper, spoke up for the first time. I hadn't noticed he was there before. He had always been good at going unnoticed. His face was tear-stained and he had purplish bags under his tear-filled blue eyes. His blond hair was a mess and his body looked limp on the hospital chair.

"I don't know," I told him truthfully, still not leaving my Mother's side. "I truly don't."

Jasper sighed heavily, his eyelids drooping slightly.

"Jasper, get some sleep," I told him gently, reaching over to pat his head.

He immediately tried to open his eyes wide. "No, I'm not going to sleep. Mother needs me."

I smiled sadly as I looked back at Mother. Her skin was growing colder by the second. Rubbing my hands against hers for some friction and warmth, a tear fell down on my cheek and dropped onto Mother's.

"Edward …" My Mother's voice, weak and strained, whispered. "Jasper …"

"I'm here," I comforted my Mother. Jasper sat up straight and jumped over to Mother's other side, taking her hand upon hearing his name.

"The doctors said I don't have long to live," Mother murmured. Jasper started sobbing again. "Edward, take care of Jasper for me. Please."

We both nodded furiously.

"Edward, I know how much you love music. Don't ever give up, not for anything. Follow your dreams. Everything will be alright, you'll see," she smiled softly at me. All I could do was nod more. Mother mustn't waste her breath.

"Jasper, keep on going with art. You paint beautifully. You mustn't give up either. Not for anything or anyone, follow your dreams, my dear boy," Mother turned to Jasper. He nodded at her.

"I love you both … very much … And Carlisle …" Her hand suddenly froze. Her eyes closed slowly and her head drooped onto the white pillow.

Jasper and I started shouting at her, encouraging her to wake up. It was all done in vain. Mother was gone. Forever.

We dropped our heads on her broken body and sobbed, staining her bed sheets with our tears.

"Esme?" A voice called. Jasper and I turned around to see our Father standing in the doorway. He was wearing a surgeon's uniform, splattered with blood.

He rushed over to her bedside.

"Oh, my sweet Esme, I'm so sorry. Wake up, Esme," Father whispered hear her ear. He started to weep.

"She's gone," Jasper stated in a daze. "Gone …"

All three of us, Father, Jasper and I were huddled around Mother's bedside. Too shocked to mutter a single word. We stayed that way for who knows how long, seconds, minutes, hours, days … It didn't matter. Mother was gone.

Three days later, it was her funeral. Jasper and I, dressed in black, sat in a corner with blank faces while Father attempted to keep up a nonchalant mask, greeting all the guests.

After the funeral, we barely said a word to each other. Father never remarried, he would work from sunrise to sunset, always keeping himself busy. I moved out a few months later to Forks. My only regret was not knowing what became of Jasper.

End Flashback

* * *

Ever since then, I've always kept to myself. I hadn't allowed anyone into my enclosed area. People knew to keep away from me, just by looking at me. I was never disturbed. When sudden images from my past flashed in my mind, I would resort to playing my piano. It was a way of avoiding, and hiding, but it worked for me. Playing until all of the painful images were gone. It had been like that for two years … until now that Isaac had intruded in my fruitless life. 

I shook my head again as the bell rang. I gathered my books and followed the crowd out of the classroom.

* * *

**Was it sad? Did you cry? ;sniffles; If you did, REVIEW! If not, review anyways! xD If you review, you will only get the next chapter quicker, it's a win-win situation! Anonymous reviews ACCEPTED! I will respond to all reviews (apart from anonymous reviews, that is). If there are any mistakes, typos or anything, tell me!**


	9. Victoria's Secret, Bella's Secret

**A/N: Chapter 9 right up! Title should give you a clue. Okay, a reviewer asked me this question and I thought I'd answer it here. The reason that people stare at Edward but is too afraid to talk to him is because he's been reclusive and shut up ever since his Mother's death. He'd keep everyone out, answer with one word or shoot death stares, you know? So people are afraid of approaching and confronting him. And he likes it. Anyways, thanks for all your reviews! 231 reviews as I type now! Hana Kimi scenes involved in this chapter! x) Review people!**

**Lolly**

**THEY ARE ALL HUMAN.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse. 

Pursuit of Gaiety

Chapter 9

**Victoria's Secret, Bella's Secret**

_BPOV_

My English class pulled by in monotony as the teacher droned on and on about Shakespeare and his wonderful works. Apart from the music class, all the rest of the classes were absolute rubbish. Every minute spent away from music was a wasted minute.

"Oi! Isaac! Can I borrow a pen?" I felt a thud on the back of my head. A balled up paper fell out from my hair. I turned around to see Joshua grinning sheepishly at me.

"Yeah, here you go," I handed him my spare pen and turned back to my daydreaming.

I was beyond grateful when English class ended. I picked up my school bag and followed Joshua out to lunch. His group of cronies waved furiously at us as we made out way towards them, laughing.

"Yo, Isaac, Joshua. How was class?" Tyler laughed as he patted my back and motioned for me to take the seat beside him. I started to make my way towards him.

"Boring as, man," Joshua snickered as he settled down; taking out his lunch that he had bought earlier.

"_Isaac_, you can't sit here," Mike suddenly spoke up and skipped over to Tyler, placing his bottom beside him. "Go sit on the floor, you poo-poo weenie."

Did he just call me a poo-poo _weenie_? What the …?

"Gee, don't mind Mikey-Boy. He's like that," Eric laughed it off. "You can sit next to me, if you want, Isaac."

I shrugged as I walked over next to Eric. Mike raised his head a little, prideful of his little victory. I shrugged as I took my wallet out of my bag

"Poo-poo weenie, come on, let's go buy our lunches. Together," Mike grinned at me. There was an odd light shining in his eyes. It made me suspicious. I raised an eyebrow as I slowly stood up and followed him to the school cafeteria.

"So, weenie Isaac, what would _you_ like to eat?" Mike poked my shoulder with much force.

What is with him and calling me 'weenie'? As far as I recalled, I hadn't done a single bad thing to him.

"Stop calling me weenie. Um, a burger, I guess?" I shrugged, looking at him. "What are you getting?

"I'm having a salad. Then I must go to the _bathroom_ to apply a fresh coat of blue eye shadow and a slick of lip gloss," He blinked at me, his heavily mascaraed eyelashes brushed his pink cheeks.

I looked at him with highly raised eyebrows. He used more make up than I did back when I was a girl; I noticed when I looked closer at his face.

Once we had entered the shelter of the cafeteria, Mike looked around, standing on his toes. There was nobody there apart from us and a drowsy looking lunch lady. He looked back at me and suddenly pressed his foot down onto my sneaker – hard.

"Mike, what on earth are you doing?" I groaned in pain, only to have him pull at my hair. I tried to writhe out of his grip, in vain.

"Listen to me, poo-poo weenie. You stay away from _my _Eddie-Poo. He's mine, you hear me? He wants me, oh, yes," He nodded, pointing at his chest proudly and nodded. "He just doesn't know it yet."

I was beyond confused at his words. _His_ 'Eddie-Poo'?

"So, what I want you to do is stay well away from _my_ boy. He belongs to me. Ever since eighth grade," Mike continued. "I don't want a useless poo-poo weenie hogging my Eddie-Poo."

All I could do was stare profoundly at him, my mouth hanging wide open.

_Mike was gay. What is with this school? Everybody was either gay or a playboy._

"Um, okay, Mike, what makes you think I want your, um, _Eddie-Poo_?" I shuddered slightly at the grotesque nickname Mike had created for Edward. Edward just didn't seem like the _Eddie-Poo_ type to me.

"Call me Mikey-Boy or nothing. You always hang on him like a hair clip," He pointed to his pale blue hair clip. "You're dragging him back. I want him back. He's mine, not yours," Mike pointed at his chest to emphasize his point. "Why do you even deserve to share his room? Huh? You don't, that's why. Keep away or watch it. Anyways, he probably doesn't like you, much, anyways."

He gave me a shove with one perfectly manicured finger, causing me to drop all my coins onto the ground.

"Oi, Mike, you made me drop my money," I shouted at him in shock, bending down to pick up my scattered coins.

"Too bad, poo-poo weenie," He fluttered his eyelashes at me three times flirtiously and walked out of the cafeteria.

There were definitely bitches in boys' schools as well, I decided as I gathered all my coins in my pocket and walked over to buy my lunch.

* * *

"Isaac, a parcel for you!" Ben and Tyler barged into my dorm room, waving a light yellow package in the air. 

"Hey, Isaac, open it! I want to see!" Tyler bumped into Ben in his excitement.

Edward looked up from his piano, obviously annoyed at our intruders.

"A parcel?" I looked up from my homework to look at Ben and Tyler. "For me?"

"Yeah! I was just going to the Green Box, you know, the one where presents from outside gets put in, to check if my mom got me something. And I saw yours, so I thought I'd helped you take it. Now open up so I can see!" Ben informed me.

"Thanks, Ben," I reached out for my parcel.

I peered curiously at the writing on the package.

_For Our Sweetie!_

_Alice, Rosalie, Angela, Tanya and Irina_

Oh, no! It's something from the girls! What am I going to do? I hope it isn't anything embarrassing!

"Oi, Isaac, here's the card!" Tyler screamed, waving the card in my face. "Open it! Who are Alice, Rosalie, Tanya and Irene, by the way?"

"Um, just my friends, from my Phoenix school," I stuttered as I reached over to take my card from Tyler's grip. I slowly slid my index finger under the envelope and opened it, taking out a small card.

_Hey, sweetie! How's it going in Forks? We miss you already! It's boring here without you, and nobody to play the piano for us when we're down! _

_Here's a prezzie for you! Hope you like it!_

_Love,_

_Alice, Rosalie, Angela, Tanya and Irina._

I quickly held my card to my chest. I hoped that the boys won't ask too much about the card.

"Isaac, open it up already. We want to see," Ben tugged at my sleeve. They seemed more interested in the actual present.

"Okay, okay, I'm opening it," I said my last prayer as I slowly peeled at the wrapping paper.

There was a box inside and as soon as all the wrapping paper was off, Tyler and Ben lunged at the box.

They ripped off the lid and a queer look clouded their faces. Slowly, they pulled out a red bra and thong from Victoria's Secret.

I gasped in horror. Alice, Rosalie, Angela, Tanya and Irina could _not_ do this to me!

The boys, including Edward, glanced at me, their mouths wide open in shock.

"I can explain," I looked back at them, eyes wide. My worst fears were coming true. My secret was coming out.

"I KNOW YOUR SECRET!" Tyler screamed in my face, a drop of spit landed on my chin.

"Y-you do?" I was confused. Tyler figured it out already? That's it, I was dead. I was exposed. I was going to get kicked out of the school.

"YES, YOU'RE A CROSS DRESSER!" Tyler screamed again, waving the thong wildly in front my face. "Why didn't you tell us before, Isaac?"

I could swear that I heard Edward stifling a laugh in the background. I decided to ignore him.

"Hahaha, yes … Yes … I'm a cross dresser, it's, uh, fun, yes, it's fun being a cross dresser," I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that my secret was not yet exposed. Being a cross dresser was better than being a girl right now, I guess.

"Man, how could you not have told us before?" Ben asked, struggling with the red bra, trying to fit it on his chest. "How do you work this thing?"

"Um, you put your arms through the lace, like that," I instructed him, a slow blush started to creep onto my cheeks.

"Oh, gee, I don't get it," Ben sighed in defeat, pulling off the bra.

"Oh, well, I guess that's all then," Tyler peeked into the box. "Well, come on, Ben, let's go now."

They chucked the underwear set back into the box and walked out of my dorm room together, arms around each other's shoulders.

"Bye, Isaac!" They waved at me.

"See you guys tomorrow," I managed a small smile back.

"So … You're a cross dresser?" A smooth, velvet voice whispered close to my ear.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Yes, I know, it's a Hana Kimi scene, but it was funny! Except in Hana Kimi it was a dress and in my story it's an underwear set from Victoria's Secret, so yeah! The more you review, the faster I type! Did you laugh? If you did, REVIEW! If you didn't review also! xD I love you guys! Review, _review, _review!**


	10. Worries

**A/N: Chapter 10. Okay, I _know_ this is way shorter than my other chapters, but keep in mind that this is necessary for the story. I promise that the next few chapters after this would be the juiciest, lots of awtastic, weird, and funny stuff! Just bear with me for now! Do you still love me:/ Anyways, I really hope that you will still review for this chapter, short as it is. Or I won't get to the juicy and interesting bits! Just a hint, Edward and Bella _will_ kiss, so, to read about their kiss, you have to review! That's it for now, read on!**

**Lolly**

**THEY ARE ALL HUMAN.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse.

Pursuit of Gaiety

Chapter 10

**Worries**

_EPOV_

"Um … Er, yeah, I am, like I said before, cross dressing is, uh, fun," Bella tried to smile confidently at me.

I chuckled lightly to myself in amusement, trying to stifle my laughter as Bella shot me a fatal glare.

"Right, nice lacing," I commented, teasing _her_ just a little. I picked up the red bra between my index finger and thumb, swinging it in front of her face in a hypnotic fashion. One cup of the bra cupped her chin. "Red, too."

"Hey, give it back," She quickly snatched the bra back and dropped it into the box. Her blush was in full blast now as she sat down on my chair.

This amused me greatly. Her friends were so unthoughtful. What were they thinking? Sending in an underwear set to a _boys' school_? Did they want her expelled?

"I'm going to shower now," Bella grabbed her white bag and her towel and headed for the showers.

"Okay," I shrugged as I turned back to my piano. I could only guess what was in her secretive, white bag.

The first music exam was coming up in a week. Although I acted superior and confident of myself on the outside, I was actually restless with worry. I would need to practice and study really hard from now on.

I'd considered letting Bella know that I'd already known her secret, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. What would she think? I was spying on her in the toilets? Searching through her property? Invading her privacy?

I had to admit it to myself, I was afraid that it would ruin the mutual relationship between us. She would not have been allowed to stay any longer in this school if anyone had over heard. Odd as it is to say, I had grown accustomed to her over the past two days. She was understanding, in a silent way, and didn't pry into my private business. Of course, she had her own secret to keep.

_

* * *

BPOV_

I fumbled with the hot water and cold water taps until the water ran at a comfortable temperature. I sighed in relief as the water soothed my aching back.

As my mind started to wonder, a thought swept by. I had confirmed to Ben, Tyler and Edward that I was a cross dresser. What was I going to do now? If Ben and Tyler spread the word, I would be dead for sure. I didn't think that Edward would tell anybody. He didn't seem to have anybody to tell.

I groaned in annoyance. Alice, Rosalie, Angela, Tanya and Irina should have known better than to send me an _underwear_set - in a boys' school.

The first of the two music exams is coming up in about a week or so. The task was to play two musical, piano in my case, pieces. I had already had my sheets ready but I would definitely need more practice in order to do well. The theory part of the exam, which was the second part, was the one that I'm worried about. I could play, alright, but memorizing was nearly impossible for me.

I turned off the shower taps and stepped out of the showers to dry myself. I zipped on my crop top and a loose shirt over it. Dropping my towel on the toilet seat, I pulled on a pair of blue shorts.

I grabbed my towel as I opened the door. "You can shower now, Edward."

"Sure," he stopped playing as he stood up and walked over to his bed to grab his towel.

I nodded as I slowly climbed up the bunk and settled in a comfortable position on my bed.

* * *

**I know, I know, it's short and you guys have been waiting for 2-3 days, but, as I'd said before, it's essential to the plot, so now you know that the first music exam is coming up! What will happen? Under what circumstances will Edward and Bella kiss? The only way to get the answer is to REVIEW!**


	11. Enlightenments

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I went on holidays for three days to the beaches! Here is Chapter 11, much longer than the one before, are you happy:D Also, some people have said I should have made Bella/Isaac say they were his girlfriends, but if you guys were expecting that, then where's the surprise, the fun in the chapter? Remember, Tyler suggested it, so to disagree and say she's a player or something would only complicate things. You know what I mean? Thank you to all my fabulous reviewers, especially those who have kept with me throughout the process of this story so far! I love you guys and am ever so appreciative! Thank for the favourites and alerts! Well, get reading!**

**Lolly**

**THEY ARE ALL HUMAN.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse. 

Pursuit of Gaiety

Chapter 11

**Enlightenments**

_One week later …_

_BPOV_

I rubbed my hands against each other nervously, twiddling my thumbs around on my lap. I was sitting outside of the music examination room with Eric Yorkie and several other students. Somehow, the music exams were always held last in Forks Boys' High. We had completed all our other examinations and were impatiently waiting for the results. It was the first music examination day of the two and there were three more people before me to take their exams. If I'd failed this exam, my chances of getting into a decent musical university would be minimal.

Eric Yorkie was twisting in his seat beside me, fiddling with his tattered music sheets and fingering his flute, mumbling every so often. I would have reviewed my music sheets, too while I was waiting but it would only have made me more nervous, looking at it and thinking of the possibilities and outcomes. Eric took a different music class from mine, a less advanced one. He had told me that his interest was never music; he only loved Geography and Biology. He had only signed up for his music class to silent his Mother, who was always pestering him to take up something of the arts.

"Isaac, I can't do this," Eric tugged at my sleeve as we watched a boy from a lower grade step out of the examination room. He was next up.

"Yes, you can, I believe in you. Remember our pact? We have to both pass this exam or the loser will have to buy the winner shaved ice," I smiled brightly, trying comforting my agitated friend. "Just take a deep breath."

"It's just shaved ice, I don't want to! I _can't_," he wailed after taking a deep breath.

"Eric Yorkie, please make your way to the examination room," the loud speaker pronounced. Eric twinged slightly when his name was called.

"Come on, Eric, go," I gave him a small, encouraging push on the back. He glowered at me as he took another deep breath, picked his flute and sheets up, and slowly made his way into the examination room.

I let out a heavy sigh. I had to be totally relaxed for this exam. It was the most important examination in my whole life, and I had to excel.

I closed my eyelids as I waited for time to pass by to my turn.

"Isaac?" The most beautiful voice floated into my ears. I could hear the seat, where Eric had sat before, scrape against the floor.

"Oh, hello Edward," I turned around, only to be drowned into deep, green emeralds. Great, that was exactly what I'd needed, a distraction before the most important exam of all. "You're here for the exam? How many more until you?"

"Yes, eleven more before me. You?" He asked.

"Two, including Eric. Are you nervous?" I looked up at him.

"A little," Edward smiled easily. I was slightly envious of his complete ease about the whole thing. "I'd practiced, so it should be fine."

"Hmmm, me too, but I'm still nervous," I confessed.

"Oscar Billson, please make your way to the examination room," the loud speaker called again as Eric stepped out, hurrying to my side.

"Well, your little friend is here, I'd best get going," Edward stood up, without making a single sound.

"No, it's okay, you can stay," I offered, a little disappointed that Edward had not been able to stay longer.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom now," Edward smiled.

"Okay."

Edward walked off towards the bathrooms, hands in his pockets. How could one move more gracefully?

"Isaac! I was so nervous! I screwed up some notes!" Eric was hysterical when he approached me.

"Calm down, Eric. I'm sure you did just fine." I smiled.

"I guess, probably got a C," he shrugged, calming down a little as he sat down beside me. I thought back to how Edward had looked in this exact same chair. How big the difference was. Edward had looked like a true Greek God seated there whilst Eric just looked like a, well, ordinary boy. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. The last thing I'd needed now was this.

Eric and I chattered lightly about the examination when, finally, my name was called.

"Isaac Swan, please make your way to the examination room."

"Well, here goes nothing," I sucked in a deep breath as I stood up, picking up my suitcase.

"Go Isaac!" Eric grinned, holding up two thumbs-up. I flashed him back my own thumbs-up and a weak smile.

I breathed out as I started my walk towards the examination room.

"Please take out your sheets and sit by the piano," a stern-looking lady, who looked like my examiner, pointed at the grand piano.

I edgily made my way towards the large, black instrument. Sitting down on the stool, I slowly unclasped my suitcase with my musical sheets inside.

A horror was displayed in front of my eyes. My beloved piano sheets were shredded to pieces in my suitcase. I tried to smoothen and piece together the shreds. It was all done in vain. All of my thirty-two sheets of printed notes were gone, heaped in a pile at the bottom of my suitcase.

What happened? How could my sheets have become like this all of a sudden? I had checked last night and it had been perfectly fine.

A single tear escaped from the corner of my eyes.

"You may begin now," the voice of the stern lady spoke up.

There was silence.

"What is the problem? We don't have all day," the voice sounded annoyed now.

I was beyond shocked. I had waited this day, to perform my pieces proudly to the examiner, for so long. And now this.

I heard the shuffling of feet as the examiner approached me.

"Oh, my. What happened? Is this some kind of a joke, Swan?" I looked up to see the lady peering into my suitcase, at the pitiful shreds inside.

"No, I don't know w-what happened. It was-was fine last n-night," my voice broke into soft sobs.

"Can you memorize your two pieces?" She asked, showing me no sympathy what so ever. "Do you have a copy of the sheets?"

Had she expected me to memorize thirty-two pages of two piano pieces? Of course I didn't have a copy of the sheets. I had never expected this tragedy to happen.

"N-no."

"Well then, I'm sorry, but you will not be able to take this exam unless you can do one or the other within five minutes," the examiner proclaimed.

"Robert Greene, please make your way to the examination room," the woman made her way back to her desk and spoke into the microphone.

I broke fully into tears and ran out of the exam room in a rush, stopping only to pick up my suitcase. I ran all the way to the dorms and hurriedly unlocked the door of my room. I flopped onto Edward's bed without even thinking and buried my head into his pillow and sobbed my heart out. My dreams, my goals … Gone in a few minutes …

_

* * *

EPOV_

I slid my hands into my pockets as I walked off towards the bathroom after a brief but surprisingly lovely exchange of words with Bella.

I would have stayed longer but I would have felt uncomfortable around other people, like her friend, Eric. A twinge of what could be jealousy stabbed at my heart as I thought of how encouraging and warn Bella had been to Eric.

Why did I feel this way about her?

During the past week, we had gotten closer than before. We talked more often, laughed more often and her blushes were appearing less and less when she was around me. Of course, I daren't expose her identity before the exams, not even to herself. I felt like I'd known her for a large part of my life, as opposed to only a week and a few days. She understood me in a way no one else has ever had. Perhaps even my own Mother. She would actually listen to me. I had told her more about my family that I had told anyone else. She was different. In a good way.

I neared an old classroom when I suddenly heard a chatter of voices. And a loud, booming voice over them all.

_Mike Newton._

"... Serves him right, that dumb Isaac," Mike's voice echoed down the corridor.

I instantly perked up.

Isaac? What was Mike doing, saying that name? I inched closer to the classroom to listen in on what he was saying.

I had only known Mike for about two years, but he'd always claimed to others that he had _loved_ me since eighth grade. I shuddered at that thought, disturbing as it is.

"... I ripped up all his music sheets so he'll definitely fail his exam for sure. Stupid Isaac. Serves him right for stealing _my_ Eddie-Poo!" Mike's voice kept on booming. "Don't you think he deserves it?"

A mumble of agreements filled the corridor.

His words angered me. How dare this ignorant pig rip up Bella's piano sheets and ruin her dream? Hadn't he known how much they meant to her? Had he known how much work she had put in? He probably didn't care. I growled in fury as I rushed into the classroom to find Mike standing on a table, a mob of his followers surrounding him, gazing at him with adoring eyes. They cleared the way as I approached Mike. I stepped onto the chair beside the table he was standing on and grabbed at his collar.

"Oh, hi-hi, my baby Eddie-Poo!" Mike flashed his yellow teeth as he patted my hair, completely oblivious to the fact that I was so close to strangling him.

"Don't. Call. Me. Eddie. Poo," I growled again, gripping his collar tighter.

"Do you want me to take off my shirt for you?" He blinked sickly at me and pointed to where my hands were. "It would save you the trouble of doing it yourself."

He winked at me suggestively.

I quickly loosened my hold and ignored his gesture. "What did you say you did to Isaac?"

"Oh, I only ripped up his precious little sheets so he would fail his dumb exam. Don't you think it serves him right for trying to steal you from me? I mean, we obviously belong together," Mike brushed my left cheek lightly. His followers burst into laughter.

"What do you want, Mike?" I yelled in frustration.

"A little kiss from you, my big, boofy Eddie-Poo," Mike leaned in towards me. His disgusting perfume hit me right in the face.

"You're sickening," I pushed his face away and ran out of the classroom. I needed to find Bella now; I had to see how she was doing. I was worried she would do something rash that could possibly expose her identity. I checked my watch as I ran forwards. Bella might still be in the waiting hall.

"Wait! Eddie-Poo!" I heard Mike scream after me.

Without turning back once, I rushed off

"Eric, where's Isaac?" I grabbed Eric frantically on both shoulders. He looked at me, rather startled. "Where is he?"

"I don't know, he just ran off," Eric's eyes widened. "He might be in the dorms, though."

"Thanks, Eric," I thanked him appreciatively, shaking his shoulders gently.

I rushed off out of the examination hall, through the car park and towards the dorms.

I slowed down as I approached my room. I could hear soft sobbing coming from inside. I hesitantly placed my hand on the silver door knob and turned.

_Click._

* * *

**So, what so you think?! Tell me through a review! Questions? Ask me through a review! The more you review, the faster I type. The less you review, the slower I type. That's my logic:) Especially since this is a HUGE chapter, so get reviewing!**


	12. Confession

**A/N: I ended Chapter 11 in a cliffy, so heres your next update:D One person mentioned that I was parodying homosexuality. Please, I have no intention of doing that, I have nothing against homosexual people at all. Mike is weird because he has mental problems. Mike is an individual in acting weird, he does not represent the whole of the homosexual body. Does that make sense? For example, if a straight person was acting like Mike, would you say I was parodying all straight people? I hope that's cleared up. Thanks to all my reviewers! I hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

**Lolly**

**THEY ARE ALL HUMAN.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse. 

Pursuit of Gaiety

Chapter 12

**Confession**

_EPOV_

Placing one foot in front of the other, I carefully made my way towards Bella, who was sprawled across of my bed, sobbing her heart out.

I bent over to sit beside her on the edge of the bed, placing one hand on her back hesitantly. She hadn't noticed I was there.

"Isaac," I gave her back one gentle pat.

"E-Edward?" Bella looked up at me; her beautiful heart-shaped face was stained with tears. I noticed that beside her, was an open black suitcase with shreds of paper inside. I could only guess what it used to be.

_That vile Mike Newton._

An instant wave of anger flooded through me. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down, at least for Bella's sake. My sudden outburst would only bring her more confusion.

"Yes, I'm here. Please don't cry," I tried to smile easily at her. My smile dropped halfway, but she didn't seem to notice.

Without any warning, she collapsed into my arms and started a fresh round of sobbing. I could feel my chest becoming damper by the second. Burrowing her head into my collar, she started to mumble.

"Oh, Edward, all I'd ever wanted was to do that exam. And do well. And-and this morning, in the exam room, all my sheets were in shreds. What happened? They were fine last night."

"Mike Newton," I informed her. I started to stroke her short brown hair awkwardly.

"M-mike?" She looked up at my face; a hint of curiosity lit her eyebrows. I could almost see a light bulb going on over her head.

"Yes, Mike did this. I overheard him in a classroom, bragging. He seems to think that you were trying to steal me away from him, or something of the sort," I explained to her. Just the reminder of the encounter with Mike Newton made me fume.

"Oh," Bella sighed.

"Isaac, aren't you going to confront him?" I groaned in frustration. Mike couldn't be let off the hook this easily.

She sighed and lowered her eyelids. "Would it help at all?"

"I don't think so," Mike wouldn't have cared at all. Bella and I both knew that clearly. "But you're not just going to let him get away with it that easily, are you?"

"What can I do?" Tears began to form in her eyes as she shook her head helplessly. "My dream, it's over."

I didn't know what came over me; rage seemed to have taken over. I abruptly stood up, knocking Bella sideways.

Bella Swan had worked hard for her dream. Her persistence in Music class, her long hours of practicing, transferring to a boys' school …

No, it couldn't all be ruined by a petty Mike Newton.

"Isaac, I'm going somewhere now, stay here," I told her.

"Oh, right, your exam, it's probably time for your own exam now. Good luck," she tried to smile, half-heartedly and held up a weak thumbs-up.

I had forgotten all about my own exam until she'd mentioned it. For a brief while, I considered going back for my exam, after all, I'd worked hard too, but adrenaline pushed at me away from that thought. I had to help Bella. It's now or never, I decided.

"No, I'm not going to do my exam." I told her truthfully.

"You're not? Why?" Her voice rose as she questioned me, looking up again.

"I'm going to take care of Mike Newton," I gave her hair one last ruffle and headed for the door.

"Wh-what?" I could just hear her voice in the distance. I started running towards school.

* * *

I skidded past the rooms until at last, the music block appeared. I turned at the doorway and flew up the stairs. 

I needed a microphone and a recorder. I searched through the pile of old, mini microphones that we had used last year for a computer semi exam and looked through another box with spare recorders in it. Taping the microphone on the inside of the collar and pulling the wire through my shirt, I clipped the recorder in the back pocket of my pants. I was all set to go.

I ran around the school until at last, I found Mike Newton. He was in the bathrooms applying a powder to his cheeks and admiring himself in the mirror.

"Mike," I greeted him cautiously as I carefully pressed the 'record' button on the recorder. Mike needed to confess what he had done to Bella.

"Oh, my! My sexy Eddie-Poo! How lovely of you to join me, my manly man!" Mike grinned and batted his heavy eyelashes.

I nearly vomited in my own mouth.

"Hello Mike. Could you please tell me once again what you did to Isaac's piano sheets that he'd needed for the Music exam?" I tried to coax Mike.

"Don't mention his name! We hardly ever get time alone, just you and I … Let him not spoil our mood …" Mike inched closer towards me and tried to brush my cheek. I shuffled in discomfort.

"Just say it, and we can, uh, get into the mood."

"Why do you want me to say it?" Mike asked, moving his finger down to the corner of my mouth. He proved to be not as stupid as I had always thought. I cringed. Now was not the right moment for Mike to act smart.

"I … Just want to hear it again," I tried pitifully. I could feel him peering at me oddly.

A slow, sly grin spread across Mike's face all of a sudden. It unnerved me.

What was he thinking about?

"It is okay. I _can_ say it. Just on one condition, Eddie-Poo," Mike slowly pronounced his words for emphasize, waving his arms about.

I inched closer this time, curious. "What condition?"

"Kiss me."

He pointed to his pouty, heavily glossed lips.

I cringed again as I glanced at them. They looked awfully vile.

"Just kiss me and I'll tell you the truth, everything that happened," Mike attempted to make his voice seductive as he puckered his lips. He failed miserably.

"Isn't there anything else I can do?" I almost pleaded. Just the thought of my lips on those fish slimes made me squirm.

"No, kiss me, my baby Eddie-Poo, that's all you can do now," Mike insisted, making kissing movements.

I sighed in defeat. I had to do this. For Bella. Her dream can't be shattered just because I refused to kiss a boy. A vile boy. The vile Mike Newton.

"Fine, I'll do it. But you must keep your side of the deal," I gulped as Mike nodded dismisively and moved closer to my face.

Our lips touched within five seconds and I could feel the slime slobbering on my lips. His saliva was everywhere, pushing against my lips. His lip gloss smothered my face as he gnawed at my lips. I tried to pull away instantly but Mike grabbed at the back of my head with both his hands, holding me hostage. He was stronger than I had thought. Suddenly, something even slimier pushed against my lips, trying to force them open. It was Mike's tongue. I pressed my lips together and hoped for him to hurry up.

Finally, he decided to pull away.

"Oh, Eddie-Poo, do you know how long I've been wanting to do that? That was great! I knew you would like it, too!" Mike squealed in delight. I wiped my lips in annoyance and disgust.

"Now, your side of the deal, Mike," I reminded him harshly. I needed a tissue, right now.

"Oh, don't get your boxers in a knit!" Mike giggled sickeningly, tapping my nose with his index finger. "Okay, okay. Why do you want me to say it, anyway? We should kiss again. Now, Eddie-Poo, open your mouth this time so our tongues can explore each other's mouths. It'll be better than before, I swear, my baby Poo-Poo Ed-Ed!"

"Mike, just keep your side of the deal." I growled through clenched teeth. He was pushing his luck. I had just wasted my first kiss on Mike Newton and felt awfully cheated.

"Fine. I ripped up Isaac's stupid piano sheets so he wouldn't be able to do the exam. Serves him right, that freak. Trying to steal my Eddie-Poo away from me," Mike announced in one breath and tried to dazzle me again, fluttering his eyelashes and pursing his lips.

"Great! Good-Bye, Mike," A smile crept up my face as he finished his last sentence. My deed was done here. I started to turn.

"Hey, Eddie-Poo! Want to kiss again? Come on, don't go now! We'll have so much fun!" Mike whined, trying to get a firm grip on my sleeve, but I was already too far away, running for my life.

I clutched at the recorder in triumph. Bella was saved. As soon as the examiners heard this, they would let Bella redo her exam. Her dream was saved.

I smiled to myself as I headed towards the examination hall.

_That's two that Bella owes me now._

* * *

**Review please! What did you think of Mike and Edward's kiss? What will happen when Edward shows his tape to the examiners? Will Bella's dream be saved? What will become of Mike? Will he get what he deserves, or will he triumph? How will Edward and Bella kiss? To know the answers, _review_! Thanks people!**


	13. A Plan

**A/N: New chapter, are you HAPPY? Sorry for the long wait! School had just started for me and things had been hectic! But I'm good and back now with a new chapter! Thank you people for the lovely reviews you have showered me with! Over 500 now, I am over the moon! I apologize for the cliff hanger that this chapter ends in but hey, it's better than nothing, right? Next chapter _should _be up soon. I love you all and thank you for being so supportive! If there are any errors or something, tell me! Thanks!**

**Lolly**

**THEY ARE ALL HUMAN.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse.

Pursuit of Gaiety

Chapter 13

**A Plan**

_EPOV_

I pushed open the door to the examiners' room. A short lady with hair pulled back in a bun was shuffling her papers as she packed up her belongings. I assumed that this was the examiner.

I coughed softly to attract her attention. Her head turned towards my direction in a flash. She had fast reflexes.

"How may I help you, young man?" She enquired me.

I placed my hand onto the tape that was in my pocket.

"I have something to show you, miss" I told her, beginning to pull out the tape.

"What is it? And what is your name? I am in a hurry right now, please make this quick," she retorted, rather rudely.

"My name is Edward Cul -"

She cut me off. "Edward Cullen? Young man, do you know how long you have kept me waiting? You were supposed to do your exam a sure while ago. Do you know how many people you have kept up waiting? Do you realize that I am in a rush and my time is precious? What is your excuse?"

I frowned slightly and pleaded. "I'm sorry, miss, please, I can explain. Look at this." – I held out the tape in front of her face – "Please, listen to this. It's not very long."

She stepped away from me, an annoyed look clouded her thin face. "I don't have the time to listen to some tape. You have wasted enough of my time. I have a meeting to attend to now. Good-bye, _Edward_."

She pushed past me and made her way out of the door. Her heels made a cluttering noise as she walked down the corridor.

I was stunned. I had not expected this at all.

She should have listened to my tape … She should have understood and given Bella another chance at the exam … What had gone wrong?

I stormed around the room in silent frustration, tapping the tape against my leg subconsciously.

All of a sudden, a brilliant dawned on me. It was so marvelous that I nearly dropped my tape.

Tonight was movie night, an outing planned by the school itself to celebrate another successful year at Forks Boys' High School and the ending of the yearly exams. I would play this tape tonight, for the whole school to hear. With so many witnesses, the examiners would be forced to give Bella another chance at the music examination. They had to. And in order to succeed, I would need help from a very special person. Emmett McCarty. He was responsible for the screening and plan of tonight's movie. I hoped that he would help me out, although all we had in common was the dorm.

I ran out of the examination hall as fast as I could towards the dormitories. I needed to have a small chat with Emmett McCarty. Now.

* * *

As I approached the dorms, I slowed down a little. Emmett McCarty would probably be in Room 1, the leader's room. I turned at the intersection and knocked on his closed door. I heard the shuffling of feet coming of inside and a soft mumble of 'coming'. 

"Andy, buddy, you brought more beer!" A giddy senior greeted me with a huge grin on his face as he swung the door wide open. He staggered two steps towards me. He had clearly been drinking, I noted, glancing at his drowsy eyes and the brown bottle in his large hand. His face fell a little when he realized that I was not 'Andy' with more beer.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. Could I please speak to Emmett McCarty? It won't take too long," I peered inside the room. There were four seniors leaning against furniture, holding a bottle of beer each, Emmett included.

"Sure, whatever," the senior stepped aside to let me in. I quickly ducked under his arm and into the room.

I treaded carefully through the room, avoiding random pieces of odd clothing spread across the room and empty beer bottles. I stopped once I had finally reached Emmett. He seemed to be holding down his alcohol better than the rest of them, who were staggering around like mindless idiots. At least his head seemed clear enough.

"Edward, my friend, what would you want here?" Emmett coughed, as he attempted to greet me. He held out his half empty bottle to me. "Want a drink?"

"No, thank you," I pushed away his hand as politely as I could. "Emmett, tonight is movie night and I happen to know that you are in charge of screening and the plan. Could you perhaps do me a small favor before the movie begins?"

"What favor?" He looked down at me curiously.

"Nothing big, I just want to play this tape" – I took out my tape again and showed it to him – "before the movie. Please."

"Why would you want to do that?" Emmett looked confused. I racked my brains for an excuse. "Oh, wait, I know, you want to congratulate everybody, or something?"

I smiled in relief as he answered for me. "Yes, yes, Emmett, that is exactly what I want to do."

He did not need to know the details. He probably wouldn't have let me use the screening room if he had known my real purpose. I had to make tonight's show quick.

"Alright, whatever. Suit yourself," Emmett shrugged as he took another swing of his beer.

"Thank you," I smiled at him as I started to leave, tape in hand, victoriously.

Tonight, all would be revealed.

* * *

I was all set and was waiting behind the screen, in a small room. Emmett was in the bathroom. He had told me that he would take over after I had done whatever I needed had to do. That was fine by me. All I had to do when everybody filed in was to press the little green button that said 'Play' and my tape would be known to the world. I anticipated it greatly. 

My tape would be played just before the movie started, when the audience was lively and fresh. I twiddled my thumbs nervously. I had always been an enclosed person. Having the whole school listen to my first kiss, with Mike, wasn't exactly the most pleasant thought to have right now. I immediately refused to think of it any further. I imagined Bella's reaction once she had heard the tape. Would she be grateful to me? Or would she think I was the most disgusting person to set foot on this planet? After all, I had locked lips with vile Mike Newton. But it was for her sake.

A voice announced the start of the program and the lights went off. I glanced nervously at the little green button in front of me. It's light wavered slightly, as if it was encouraging me to press it.

I drew in a deep breath to calm myself as I slowly raised my finger and plunged it down onto the little green button.

"Mike," my booming voice filled the room.

Murmurs of confusion broke out in the room in front of me. I waited.

* * *

**What do you think? What will happend when the whole school hears the tape? What will be Bella's reaction? Will Edward be doomed for life? Will Bella get another chance? Review to know!**


	14. Shocks

**A/N: Chapter 14 of Pusuit of Gaiety! Hope you like it! I know I said that this chapter would be up soon but I've been so busy with school work and everything else in my life! I am so sorry! Anyways, I've been wanting to ask, would you like to to drag this story longer or finish it off in 1 or 2 more chapters? I can do it either way, just tell me in a review or something! Keep in mind that I might not do as you wish! Sorry! So, remember to review, okay? I love you people! 562 reviews already! I am so impressed! ;huggles;**

**I dedicate this chapter to my special readers!**

**Lolly**

**THEY ARE ALL HUMAN.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse.

Pursuit of Gaiety

Chapter 14

**Shocks**

_BPOV_

I was chatting in monotone with Tyler and Ben about sports as we filed into the movie theatre that was located near our school. We had absolutely no idea what we were going to watch, but frankly, I couldn't give a care. My thoughts were centered around how much I had disappointed myself and my plans to move back to Phoenix after one more week. There was no point in staying here anymore. No more dreams to go after. It was all … gone …

Edward's name popped randomly into my mind. How could I bear to leave him behind though? We had grown closer in the past week and he was just starting to open up to me now. How could I bear to leave behind such a wonderful friendship? And, I had to admit to myself, I had begun to develop a crush on him ever since he had saved me that day in music class, although I hadn't known it then.

My mind was in a dilemma.

The lights flicked off and a soft glow gradually warmed the room. I heaved a sigh, my mind was miles away.

"Isaac! The movie's starting! _Isaac_!" Ben tugged at my sleeve to attract my attention. His eyes were glued on the screen already. He seemed excited enough. I wondered where Edward was.

I ignored Ben and played with the zipper of my jacket absently.

All of a sudden, completely without warning, a wonderfully smooth voice that I could recognize anywhere filled the room and spoke a single word that stabbed my heart with hatred. "Mike."

I perked up, instantly alert, my body stiffened at the unexpected.

_What was Edward's voice doing in the movie room and why was he saying Mike's name?_

Everyone in the room started murmuring and whispering in each other's ears.

What was happening?

"Oh, my! My sexy Eddie-Poo! How lovely of you to join me, my manly man!" Mike's disgusting voice spoke out.

Gasps and shocks of laughter filled the room. Mike sure had thick skin.

"Hello Mike. Could you please tell me once again what you did to Isaac's piano sheets that he'd needed for the Music exam?" I heard Edward say. He sounded like he was in physical pain.

_What was he doing? Why was he asking Mike about my music sheets?_

The tape went on as the gasps and murmurs grew louder. I shrank back into my seat, unsure.

_What did Edward think he was doing?_

"Kiss me." Mike's sickly voice said, unashamed. The whole room started shouting instantly. The room broke in half, some encouraging Edward to kiss Mike, some groaning away in disgust.

"KISS HIM, KISS HIM!"

"NO, WHAT, THAT'S SAD, DUDE! DON'T KISS HIM!"

"WHAT THE …"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE MIKE!"

I didn't know what to do, nor say, as I listened to the school's comments. I just listened on, sitting on the edge of my seat.

"Just kiss me and I'll tell you the truth, everything that happened," Mike tried to persuade Edward. I could practically feel Edward fumbling around, in obvious discomfort.

I sucked in a deep breath and held onto it. Someone was throwing popcorn furiously at the speakers, muttering swear words at Mike.

I could hear Edward pleading with Mike on the tape. Mike refused to hear him out.

Everyone started screaming at once when they realized that Mike and Edward were kissing all of a sudden.

My mind was beyond confused. Why would Edward go to such lengths for Mike to tell everyone what he had done? Even kissing Mike Newton? I shuddered slightly.

The tape went on …

"Fine. I ripped up Isaac's stupid piano sheets so he wouldn't be able to do the exam. Serves him right, that freak. Trying to steal my Eddie-Poo away from me," Mike confessed, oblivious to Edward's recorder at the time.

I sat up straight as a pole as everyone in the room, including the teachers, turned to stare at me. A blush began to creep slowly up my face as I attempted in vain to hide myself. Tyler nudged me in the ribs. Then, all the stares turned away from me to shot at Mike Newton, who was cowering in his seat feebly.

"I didn't do it! The tape is a lie! I swear!" Mike gasped as the crowd began making their way menacingly towards him. "EDDIE-POO, SAVE ME!"

Mike's cries were drowned into the crowd as they swallowed Mike up whole. The teachers didn't even bother to pull Mike out nor call order.

A teacher announced that the movie will proceed as planned after a little while.

Nobody listened to him. The crowd gradually calmed down, leaving a ruffled looking, badly beaten and sobbing Mike on the ground. The teachers dragged Mike away, out of the movie room.

The movie flashed on the screen but I couldn't even hear the words the actors' and actresses' were saying. All my thoughts were focused on Edward's tape and what he had done. To help me.

I frowned as I twirled the thought in my head.

"So … Was the tape entertaining?" A velvet voice whispered into my ear.

A shiver ran down my spine. I was utterly speechless.

"Bella, I did this for you," he whispered again when he realized that I was currently unable to form a coherent sentence.

_Bella?! What was he talking about? Why was he calling me Bella? How could he know?_

"B-Bella?" I stuttered, turning around to look into his deep, green eyes. It was a mistake. All my courage melted that instant.

"Bella …" Edward confirmed indifferently, avoiding my gaze.

_Oh, crap! My secret's out!_

_

* * *

_**Edward had suggested to Bella that he knows her secret! What will happen? Will their relationship move further? Or what? How will they kiss? Review to get your answers! Any questions? Ask! The more you review, the faster I type! Thanks, all of you!**


	15. The Pursuit

**A/N: Last chapter of Pursuit of Gaiety, hope you enjoy it! I'm sorry but I will not be doing a sequel. I think that sequels tend to ruin the original story somehow. However, don't despair or hate me just yet! I already have the outline of the story I'm going to do next. If you've liked this story, you probably will like that one too! xD Anyways, thank you all for your kind reviews and keeping me going through the process of the story, I love you!! Without you guys, I would have probably stopped at Chapter 2! Read on, my friends! (:**

**Lolly**

**THEY ARE ALL HUMAN.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse. 

Pursuit of Gaiety

Chapter 15

**The Pursuit**

_EPOV_

I didn't know why I had finally decided to confess to Bella that I had known her secret. Perhaps it was because the school year was ending soon and if I don't grasp this chance, I would never have another chance.

"Um … Why are you calling me Bella?" Bella shifted uncomfortably next to me. I could see her fingers twitching furiously on the armrest in the dim lighting of the room.

"Because it's your real name, of course," I turned to smile down at her. I couldn't resist teasing her further.

"But … My name is Isaac," she retorted weakly, avoiding my gaze.

"No, Bella, I know …" I tried to explain to her. "You've told me …"

"WHAT? How? When?" She almost screamed, but managed to muffle her outburst with a fake cough. I laughed softly at her obvious discomfort and decided to let her off the hook now.

"That day in the bathroom … You were speaking to yourself …" I paused for the effect. "I was … actually not asleep. You …"

She grimaced. I felt horrible all of a sudden for making her feel bad. For keeping her in the dark for so long.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to tell anybody. Your secret is safe with me," I reassured her. Her tense muscles relaxed a little beside me. "Shall I continue calling you Isaac?"

She looked deeply into my eyes, possibly searching for the sincerity of my words. When she had finally decided that she could trust me, she nodded slowly. "That would be wise. Why … haven't you told me earlier though?"

I didn't know how to reply to that question.

"I …"

"Was it … for my own good?" She guessed for me. I nodded.

It was part of the reason.

No need to let her know that another part of it, a larger part, was to keep her by my side for as long as possible.

"Thank you, Edward," she sighed as she subconsciously laid her head on my shoulder and drifted off to sleep. I slowly leaned in to hold her in my chest. I looked down on the crowd in front of us. Everybody was too absorbed in the movie to pay attention to Bella and me. I gently stroked her soft cheeks and smiled to myself as I remembered her infamous blush. Her trademark.

Tonight, there would be a party held at our school in the school hall. It was held as a stress relief program after our exams. Or something of the sort. Nearby schools such as Forks Girls' High, Meral's College and so forth were to be invited. Normally, I would have dismissed it off quickly as parties were not my kind of thing. But this year was different. I would have Bella by my side. Although no one else in this school knows that 'Isaac' was actually a beautiful girl, it was enough for me to feel content.

I held Bella closer to me as I lifted my eyes from her angelic face to watch the movie that was playing,

* * *

_BPOV_

I woke up to find myself in my dorm room, on a bed. A top bunk was above me. I sat up, confused. A wondrous piano piece was being played at that moment. Looking around, I noticed that Edward was standing by his piano, shuffling piano sheets nervously. I also noticed that the piano music has stopped.

"Edward, why am I here?" I asked, still rather confused.

"Hmmm, you fell asleep so I carried you here after the movie has finished. You slept your way through it all," he chuckled.

I suddenly remembered that Edward had somehow known my secret already. I breathed out a sigh.

"So, you know," I pointed out, standing up.

He paused for a moment from shuffling his piano sheets. "Yes."

"Are you really not going to tell anyone? About my … true identity?" I looked down at my feet.

"No, Bella, Isaac, you can trust me," he whispered. There was no point in arguing. Then he started to smile. "You will be there for the party this afternoon, won't you?"

"I guess. It couldn't be that bad, could it?"

"Just a school party. Compulsory, too," Edward informed me.

"Well then, I'll definitely be there," I smiled back, a little embarrassed.

"Hmmm, I might have something suitable for you to wear. Have a look," Edward offered kindly, waving his hand towards his drawers.

I nodded as I skipped towards his drawers. I had to start preparing now if I were to look the part tonight.

I wondered what had become of Mike Newton as I grabbed my white bag and stepped into the bathroom.

* * *

"Isaac! You're here!" Joshua exclaimed when he saw Edward and me walk into the hall, where the party was being held. He waved frantically at me. I smiled back. 

He was talking to Tyler, Ben and Eric, who have all realized that Edward and I were here by then.

Looking around, I could see school mates of ours trying desperately to chat up some bored looking girls from another school, teachers scrambling around to serve drinks, groups of people laughing and a DJ busily working up a mix. I smiled contently.

"Dude, did you hear, Mikey-boy got expelled!" Tyler told us. Ben nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I can't believe he would do that to you. I mean, we knew he was twisted, but that was going too far," Eric agreed.

I smiled lovingly at my friends. Although they were completely oblivious to the fact that I was faking my identity, in other words, lying to them, they still treated me well, like I belonged. My heart warmed at that thought. And then there was Edward.

The party went on as we chatted lightly to one another. Edward excused himself for the bathroom. All of a sudden, the music stopped. The DJ stepped away from the speakers.

I saw Edward step onto the stage. A piano had been rolled onto the stage behind him.

What was he doing?

Edward tugged at the neck of his suit to straighten it as he walked towards the microphone.

The hall was silent. All eyes were on Edward.

"Hello, everyone, my name is Edward Cullen. And right now, right here, I would like to dedicate a song that I have composed myself, to a very special friend. One who has helped me, comforted me, and encouraged me in the past few weeks. Isaac Swan," Edward announced. I blushed as the spotlight turned on me.

Edward started towards the grand piano and settled down. He began to play. The song sounded vaguely familiar …

Then I remembered! It was the song he had played when we were in the dormitories today! It all dawned to me. He was practicing this song for this moment. For me. I clutched at my glass of mixed juice as I listened.

When Edward had finished, the hall burst into a chorus of 'woots'. Edward looked towards me, his green eyes penetrating.

"Thank you," I mouthed at him and a huge grin brightened my face.

He smiled back at me as he gathered his sheets and stepped away from the stage.

"Would you like to go for a walk with me?" He asked when he reached me. "I need some fresh air."

The party scene really was getting to my head so I agreed instantly.

We walked around the outside of the hall in comforting silence, when Edward stopped and turned towards me. I froze, surprised.

"Bella … I …" He didn't finish his sentence. He leaned in to press his perfect lips on mine.

I was unresponsive at first, utterly surprised, but when I finally came to my senses, I realized that Edward was kissing me. I slowly began to move my lips with his, slowly and gently.

His arms wrapped around the small of my back, like he did on the first day we met. But this time, I wasn't falling.

_

* * *

TPOV_

"Ben, this sucks," I complained as I kicked a small stone.

"Totally, dude. We didn't even snag any cute girls," Ben muttered sadly.

Ben and I were decided to go for a walk outside Isaac was no where to be seen.

When we turned the corner, I saw two figures in the middle of a lone walkway, kissing. I pressed my hand against Ben's chest to stop him from making any more noise.

"What?" Ben asked, annoyed.

"Be quiet. Look over there," I pointed at the two figures, pressed close together.

Ben looked over to where my finger pointed curiously. "Huh? Wait, isn't that Isaac and Edward?"

I looked again.

Sure enough, it was.

What the hell? Why were Edward and Isaac kissing? I knew Mike was gay, but them too? No wonder the girls rejected us, I thought sadly.

"Oi - " Ben started to shout to them.

"Shut up, will you? They look like they're enjoying it," I whacked Ben's head as I turned to peek at Isaac and Edward again..

"What?" Ben shot back. He scratched his ear.

"Shhh, Let them pursue their gaiety," I whispered as I motioned for us to go back to the party.

* * *

**I end this story with a tear in my eye. Thank you all so much for your support! Please review for this one! And keep in mind that I will not be doing a sequel! You might want to put me on author alert if you want the instant alert on the new story, but it's your choice. Good-bye for now, peoples!**


	16. New Story Odyssean Love

**New Story - Odyssean Love**

Hi everybody! Most people have already put me on author alert, but just incase you haven't, my new story, Odyssean Love, is up! Hope you will read it!

Odyssean Love basically means long journey of love, or love's voyage.

Summary: AU Isabella Swan is just your average girl, trying to get through life peacefully. One day, out of the blue, she is told that she is the biological daughter of Carlisle Cullen, the richest and perhaps the most powerful man in USA. What will come her way?

* * *

And about Pursuit of Gaiety, a lot of you have commented that you would like an epilogue, or a sequel, but I really like where I've ended it, and I will not be adding anything else to the story. I mean, what else could I have written? They married and had three kids? And lived happily ever after? Or what? Mike comes in and causes more havoc? No, it's too expected, so I'll just leave you to your imaginations! You know where I'm getting at? 

And sorry if I haven't been replying to the reviews for the last chapter and some of the others, I've been so busy! Forgive me!

So anyways, I really hope you will like my new story! It's on my homepage if you don't know where to find it.

Lolly


End file.
